Redox
by Ferra Rii
Summary: "Aku belum bilang padamu, aku masih bisa bertarung untuk menjagamu..." AU/Pirate!US x Pirate!UK/Nordic Centric/Irrationality happens
1. Abhor

.

**_SEMUA YANG TERTULIS DISINI ADALAH FIKSI DAN TAK ADA SANGKUT PAUTNYA PADA KENYATAAN_**

* * *

><p>Pada tahun 2025, <em>United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland<em> telah menghilang dari peta dunia.

Hal ini dikarenakan dari awal permulaan Perang Dunia Ketiga yang meluluhlantakkan pulau kecil tersebut dan berlanjut pada pembantaian pada ras _Anglo-Saxon_.

Karena bom nuklir yang dijatuhkan tepat berada di atas negara maju tersebut, sehingga penduduk yang bertinggal disana, semuanya berhasil diluluhlantakkan.

Sementara ras _Anglo-Saxon_ lainnya yang tersebar di berbagai penjuru dunia mulai dibantai.

Negara-negara adikuasa pada benua Amerika dan Eropa telah takluk pada negara-negara Asia, khususnya Cina, yang menjadi _superpower_ dunia kini, berdampingan dengan Rusia.

Negara-negara yang berada pada kawasan Asia Tenggara seperti Thailand, Vietnam, Malaysia telah berada di bawah Jepang yang setingkat dibawah Cina. Sementara itu, Timor Leste, Papua Nugini, Brunei Darussalam, Singapura, dan Australia telah menjadi satu dengan Indonesia, yang kini sejajar dengan Jepang dalam posisi ekonomi.

Pada masa-masa ini, _United States of America_ menjadi negara yang mendekati masa-masa kiamatnya.

Dan inilah kisah dari personifikasi _United States of America_,

Yang akan menjalani hidup pada dunia baru, dimana tak ada seorang pun yang bisa dipercaya.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Redox<span>**

_Prologue : Abhor_

_Hetalia : Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya_

**WARNING** : USUK/Post-WW3/un-historical/Pirate!US/Pirate!UK/Implied RoChu/Onesided!AsaKiku

* * *

><p><em>Sebab sama saja seperti Redox,<em>

_Dunia ini lambat laun mulai bereduksi._

_Terpecah, berubah, lalu beroksidasi._

_Akhirnya berkarat juga, seperti besi._

* * *

><p><strong>2025<strong>

Sakit rasanya.

Lelaki itu tak mengerti. Mengapa semua ini harus terjadi?

Bukankah hari ini ia rencananya hendak menyambut _ex-colony_-nya yang ia undang beberapa hari lalu ke rumahnya sendiri dan menikmati siang hari di terasnya dengan tenang dan damai, setelah itu berdebat mengenai manakah kata yang benar antara _football_ atau _soccer_, sembari melontarkan berbagai umpatan dan kata-kata tak senonoh di tengah-tengah pembicaraan mereka kelak, kemudian tertawa lepas setelah membicarakan keadaan dunia saat ini?

Ia masih tak mengerti.

Sungguh, tak bisa mengerti mengapa semua ini harus terjadi secepat ini.

Bagaimana ia tak terkejut, ketika ia sedang dengan tenang-tenangnya membaca koran paginya sembari meminum _breakfast tea_ miliknya, dentuman keras yang membuat tuli dan teriakan warga-warga kotanya segera membahana di telinganya. Setelahnya atap rumahnya pun hancur, dan rumahnya mulai luluh lantak bersamaan dengan tanah. Untunglah dirinya cukup sigap untuk segera memasuki bilik bawah tanah yang sudah ia siapkan jika suatu saat akan ada kejadian berbahaya.

Walau sungguh, ia tak menyangka bahwa ia akan memasukinya saat ini.

Sebab, pernahkah kau mengalami sebuah pagi hari dimana ketika kau baru saja membenahi dirimu dan seketika itu juga, kotamu dijatuhi oleh sebuah bom nuklir seperti masa-masa di Hiroshima atau Nagasaki seperti 80 tahun yang lalu?

Yah, ia memang tak mungkin mati karena sebuah bom, karena dia adalah seorang personifikasi negara. Walau memiliki tubuh yang sama dengan manusia biasa, namun ia tak akan mati hanya dengan bom atom. Ia bisa terluka parah, tapi ia tak akan mati sekarang. Sebab belum semua dari negerinya menghilang, begitu pula dengan bangsanya, walau sebagian besar sudah luluh lantak, bersatu kembali menjadi abu.

Kini ia hidup dengan apa yang tersisa dari bangsanya diluar sana.

Bangsa-bangsa dari _Anglo-Saxon_ yang masih bertahan hidup diluar sana, entah di negeri mana, untuk tetap bertahan hidup dengan keyakinan yang ia punya.

Ya, dirinya tak akan mati, sebelum bangsanya benar-benar lenyap dari muka bumi.

Bunyi derak dan guncangan-guncangan terdengar dari bawah tanah. Dentuman-dentuman yang semakin memilukan dan bunyi fondasi bangunan yang retak, juga dengan iringan teriakan massa yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Menambah suasanan mencekam yang kian meneror diri sang _nation_, takut akan bagaimana masa depan tanah airnya dan nyawanya sendiri. Sampai kini pun, ia tak bisa mengerti akan serangan dadakan yang diluncurkan pada negerinya sendiri.

Air matanya menitik. Rasa sakit yang mendera di sekujur badannya karena tekanan dan serangan-serangan mendadak yang entah darimana, lalu pandangannya menggelap.

Dan entah sudah berapa hari berlalu, setelah ia tertimbun oleh tumpukan runtuhan bangunan.

Yang ia tahu, ia pasti hidup―tentu saja, karena ialah _nation_, dan seorang _nation_ tak akan bisa mati karena hal seperti ini―dan kini seseorang tengah mendekatinya. Ah, rupanya ada yang menolongnya. Entah dirinya beruntung atau tidak, ditolong dengan keadaan mengenaskan dan penuh darah. Tulang-tulangnya sudah patah semua, dan andaikan ia bukanlah seorang _nation_, ia pasti sudah berada di pintu akhirat.

Sayangnya ia bukan manusia, dan ia iri pada manusia yang bisa mati.

Biarpun ia tak menyangka, bahwa yang menolongnya adalah…

"Arthur…"

Alfred F. Jones.

Lelaki personifikasi dari _United States of America,_ dengan _iris sapphire_ yang cerah, kini telah diselimuti kesedihan. Bekas tangisan dari matanya yang sembap dan agak basah. Wajah yang pucat, memerah dan berkeringat, sepertinya sehabis berlari atau bekerja keras akan sesuatu. Ujung-ujung jemari sang lelaki yang menolongnya terlihat banyak luka-luka kecil, dan dari dahinya, darah yang merah pekat masih mengucur cukup deras dari

"Kenapa kau disini..." disela-sela batuknya, Arthur berkata kepada sang personifikasi _United States of America_, "Kau tak boleh disini! Mereka bisa saja menyerangku untuk jebakan menarikmu kemari dan..." dan kata-kata sang _Briton_ terhenti karena telunjuk sang _American_ telah berada di bibirnya, mengisyaratkannya untuk diam.

"Jika memang mereka menggunakanmu untuk jebakan menarikku kemari, aku tak bisa memaafkan mereka." suaranya tertahan, terdengar bergetar, "Sudahlah, biarkan saja mereka mencabik-cabik diriku, selama dirimu tidak mati..."

"America!"

"Ssh..." Alfred merapatkan pelukannya pada sang _Briton_ yang terkulai lemas, "Simpan debatnya untuk nanti saja, akan kubawa kau kembali ke rumahku dan..."

"Tak perlu..." sang personifikasi dari _United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland _yang mendadak mendapatkan kembali kekuatannya untuk menggerakan tubuhnya entah darimana itu berbicara, mengencangkan pelukannya kepada sang _ex-colony_-nya, dulu sekali, "America, kau tak perlu menolongku. Cukup kau biarkan aku disini dan kau bisa pergi. Daerah ini sudah terlalu berbahaya dan kau masih punya kepentingan lain lagi di negerimu!"

"Lalu meninggalkanmu disini? Begitu maksudmu?" dengan lontaran kata-kata penuh sarkasme, Alfred menjawab sang _ex-motherland _yang masih berada di pelukannya, "Lagipula, apa yang akan kau..." dan sebelum sang _American_ menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sang _Briton _telah memotongnya,

"Selama aku tahu dirimu masih hidup, aku akan tetap berjuang untuk hidup juga."

"Aku tak yakin. Bagaimana kau bisa hidup jika keadaanmu sudah seperti ini?" dan kini, membopong sang _Briton_ yang lemah, setengah hidup tersebut, "Sudahlah England... bukan, _Arthur_," memberi penekanan pada nama sang personifikasi yang lebih tua tersebut, "Mulai sekarang, **akulah** yang akan melindungimu."

Dan selanjutnya, hanya kesunyian yang panjang dan suara pesawat yang berterbangan di angkasa luas sana lah yang terdengar...

Sementara dimulailah, Perang Dunia Ketiga, membawa Arthur Kirkland dalam tidur panjangnya.

– ・–

**2042**

17 tahun telah berlalu, dan kini Perang Dunia Ketiga telah berhenti.

17 tahun ia telah dilindungi keberadaannya oleh sang personifikasi dari _United States of America_, tersembunyi dari dunia yang telah menganggap dirinya telah benar-benar mati, baik bangsanya secara total, dan personifikasinya. Dilindungi dari dunia, dan terisolasi, berdua saja dengan _ex-colony_-nya, yang kini melindunginya mati-matian dan menjalani perangnya sendiri dengan seluruh dunia, walau secara resmi Perang Dunia Ketiga telah berakhir.

Ia mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi selama 17 tahun ia tak sadarkan diri, mencoba membaca suasana dan menerka-nerka dimanakah ia kini. Sebuah kamar yang kecil, dengan kayu yang mendominasi desain interior dari ruangan tersebut dan bunga mawar dalam jumlah banyak memenuhi ruangan. Tepat di sebelahnya, terdapat jendela yang menghadap pada hamparan padang rumput yang berwarna kekunigan, dan sisi lain ruangan yang berdekatan dengan pintu terdapat bendera nasional dari _United States of America_. Ia tersenyum, menyadari di tanah manakah ia berada kini. Senyumannya segera memudar dan seluruh wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat ketika dirinya melihat pada peta dunia besar yang menutupi satu sisi dinding di depannya dan tak menjumpai keberadaan pulaunya.

Sebagai seorang personifikasi yang telah membesarkan koloninya tersebut, Arthur merasa sangat kecewa.

Sebab ketika ia melihat peta dunia itu, ia melihat sebuah peta dunia yang sudah tercoret-coret garis merah dengan gambaran geografis yang tak jauh berbeda secara sekilas―tanpa pulaunya yang sudah menjadi abu 17 tahun silam, tentu saja―namun kini ia benar-benar menyadari bahwa ada banyak negara yang menghilang, sementara masing-masing negara yang tersisa telah mempunyai garis batas yang berbeda-beda. Jauh dari apa yang diingat sang personifikasi _United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_ tersebut. Negeri kembaran _United States of America_ tersebut, _Canada_, sudah menjadi satu dengan saudara kembarnya. Ia tak menjumpai negeri _Wine-bastard_ satu itu, juga dengan beberapa negara terdekatnya. Ia tak menjumpai yang namanya _Portugal_ dan saudaranya, _Spain_, juga hampir luput dari matanya. _Netherlands_ dan Belgium juga sudah tak ada lagi pada peta. _Germany_, _Italy_ dan _Austria_ beserta _Hungary_ telah menjadi satu. Para negara-negara _Nordics_ juga terlihat menjadi satu. Dan jangan kau tanyakan kemana menghilangnya tiga negara _Baltic_ menyedihkan itu, sebab sudah pasti tiga-tiganya menjadi bagian dari _Russia_ yang kini teritorinya telah merambat jauh lebih luas, dan beraliansi dengan _China_, menjadi _superpower_ dunia.

Ia melihat ke arah kawasan Asia Tenggara. Tak banyak berubah kecuali negeri Zamrud Nusantara, yang kini telah memperluas teritorinya dengan menjadikan Australia, Singapura, dan Brunei Darussalam pada dirinya. Arthur terkekeh, sejak kapan asuhan _Netherlands_ keras kepala dan kotor tersebut bisa mengekspansi kekuasaannya demikian luas? Ia tak mengerti bahwa hanya dalam puluhan tahun saja, negara berkembang keras kepala itu sudah menjadi maju. Kelewat maju malah, menurut bayangan Arthur sendiri.

Dunia sudah terlalu banyak berubah.

Dan disinilah dirinya, yang baru sadar dari tidur panjangnya selama 17 tahun semenjak dimulainya Perang Dunia Ketiga. Disinilah dirinya, yang tengah terkulai lemas penuh luka yang tak akan sembuh, dan tengah menatap ke arah hamparan padang rumput luas kekuningan. Disinilah dirinya, tengah tenggelam dalam ketidak-berdayaan dan kesedihan yang mendalam, sementara sang _ex-colony_-nya memperjuangkan segala yang ia punya untuk mempertahankan keberadaan dirinya, Arthur Kirkland, untuk tetap menjadi sebuah "eksistensi" nyata dan bernyawa.

Arthur melihat pada kaki kanannya yang telah lumpuh, yang nantinya juga akan kembali sembuh seperti biasa. Ia mendesah ke arah refleksinya pada sebuah kaca dan kemudian pada tangan kanannya yang mulai terlihat "memudar" dan seperti ilusi atau hologram yang menipis dan tak tersentuh, walau sesaat kemudian, keadaan tangannya kembali semula.

Seketika itulah Arthur tertawa getir.

Cepat atau lambat, ia akan "mati" untuk sungguhan.

Di saat itulah, pintu kamarnya terbuka. Muncul sosok yang pasti selama ini membawakan bunga-bunga mawar yang ada di ruangan tersebut untuknya. Sosok yang tengah tersentak dalam keterkejutan dan tergambar secara jelas pada _iris baby blue_ yang terlindung oleh kacamatanya. Arthur mendesah, dan menyinggungkan senyum lemahnya pada sang _American_.

"Hei bodoh, bunga-bunga ini terlalu banyak."

Dan sang _American_ yang sedari tadi menggenggam sebuket mawar di tangan kanannya, tak peduli jika buket tersebut terlepas dari tangannya, dan segera menyambar sang _Briton_ dalam pelukannya.

"Iggy... Arthur! Kau..."

"Ya?"

"Kau masih hidup..."

Sang _Englishman_ tertawa kecil, tawa khasnya yang sudah tak didengar oleh sang _American_ selama belasan tahun terakhir, "Tentu saja aku hidup, _git_." dan membalas pelukan Alfred, yang tengah menitikkan air matanya, "Sungguh, kau seharusnya tak menolongku. Aku tak punya apa pun lagi padaku untuk membantumu."

Pada masa ini, 2042 adalah tahun dimana ketika Perang Dunia Ketiga usai, dan dunia kembali mengalami Perang Dingin. Perang Dunia Ketiga pun terjadi karena konflik antara Amerika dan Rusia yang semakin memanas, dan akhirnya gencatan senjata diluncurkan kembali. Dengan pemboman pada satu negeri _United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_ beserta dengan Negara-negara Eropa di sekitarnya, adalah awal dari Perang Dunia yang menyengsarakan banyak umat manusia, sekali lagi.

Dunia ini telah berubah banyak, dan Asia Tenggara adalah daerah dominan dari tampuk kekuasaan dunia. Dengan Cina yang berdampingan dengan Rusia, memimpin tampuk kekuasaan dunia. Negara-negara di benua Eropa dan Afrika terpuruk, sementara di bagian benua Amerika terisolasi. Unifikasi dan separasi banyak terjadi, juga penggambaran ulang peta dunia secara menyeluruh, diikuti dengan berbagai perubahan-perubahan besar lainnya.

Salah satu dari perubahan besar itu termasuk eksistensi dari _United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_ yang dihapus dari peta, sementara personifikasinya sendiri akan menghilang dengan perlahan dan pasti.

Walau seluruh dunia mengira sang personifikasinya telah tiada.

Sebab sepertinya mereka tidak tahu, bahwa sebelum bangsanya benar-benar punah, maka personifikasinya tak akan mati begitu saja. Mereka mengira selama pemerintahan secara _de jure_ telah tiada, maka matilah sang personifikasi untuk selamanya. Jika kenyataannya memang demikian, maka Arthur Kirkland masih memiliki sedikit bayangan bahwa masih ada rasnya yang hidup di luar sana. _Anglo-Saxon_ adalah salah satu ras moyang yang bertempat di Inggris Raya, dan pastilah jika semua ras _Anglo-Saxon_ telah dibantai, ia akan benar-benar mati sepenuhnya.

Anehnya, sang _American_ tak merasa janggal pada kenyataan tersebut.

"Tapi... Tak ada yang bisa kupercaya selain dirimu, Arthur..." sang _American_ menatap _ex-motherland_-nya, "Lagipula kau pantas ditolong. Kau orang yang sangat kupercaya dan kusayang."

Dasar.

Beginilah apabila mental anak-anak berada pada tubuh orang dewasa. Beginilah jadinya jika seorang anak kecil yang selalu tertimpa urusan orang dewasa. Semaju dan sehebat apa pun seorang America, ia memang masih kurang pengalaman dibandingkan negara lainnya, dan seringkali, membuatnya tak mencoba berpikir dua kali atas semua yang ia lakukan, bagaikan remaja labil hendak membuat keputusan.

"Tidak bisa begitu." Arthur menjawab dengan tegas, "Jangan percaya pada siapa pun. Bahkan jika itu diriku, jangan pernah, sekali pun, kau percayai di dunia yang seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu... Siapa gerangan yang bisa kupercaya?"

"Hanya dirimu sendiri yang bisa kau percaya."

Ya, sebab untuk apa mempercayai seorang yang tak berdaya dan mendekati ajal seperti dirinya, Arthur Kirkland?

Dan hingga nanti pun, Arthur Kirkland tak akan memberitahukan pada seorang yang ia sayangi bahwa semua yang telah ia lakukan untuk menolong dirinya telah sia-sia. Ia tak mau mengecewakan sang _ex-colony_ dan jika ia mati, ia tak mau Alfred menyalahkan diri sendiri dan merasa usahanya selama ini sia-sia.

Ia sudah tak punya apa-apa lagi, sebab dirinya sendirilah satu-satunya yang tersisa dari _United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_.

Dan jika ia menghendaki dirinya untuk menghilang, maka menghilanglah ia.

"A... Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak apa-apa," Arthur mendesah, "Nanti kau juga mengerti sendiri."

– ・–

_Pada suatu pagi kau menasihatiku dan memarahiku._

_Kau lontarkan semua umpatan dan nasihat itu padaku,_

_Tapi kutahu bukan maksudmu untuk membuatku takut padamu,_

_Sebab aku tahu bahwa kau berharap jika suatu hari aku tak bernasib sama sepertimu._

– ・–

**2097**

45 tahun telah berlalu semenjak Perang Dunia Ketiga berakhir,

Rasanya seperti angin lalu saja, terasa cepat sekali.

Lelaki bermata hijau tersebut akhirnya benar-benar sembuh secara fisik. Ia tak mengerti mengapa kakinya yang seharusnya pincang kini bisa digunakan lagi. Arthur tak begitu mementingkan hal itu, sebab baginya, sudah tak ada gunanya lagi segala "ornamen" fisiknya, karena bangsanya sudah hampir punah. Bangsa _Anglo-Saxon_ yang hampir semuanya dibantai setelah bom nuklir dijatuhkan pada pulaunya tercinta, pada negerinya yang kini telah tiada, bahkan rasanya sekeping tanahnya saja. Arthur Kirkland mendesah, mencoba meringankan sedikit pikirannya.

Alfred telah menyembunyikan keberadaan dirinya pada suatu padang rumput di daerah Texas. Daerah yang telah dikosongkan, dan tak ada seorang pun yang tinggal di tempat ini. Para penduduknya telah dipindahkan ke daerah lain yang lebih dekat ke pusat untuk memudahkan koneksi dan karena alasan keamanan. Tempat dimana Arthur disembunyikan kini juga telah dihapuskan dari peta, sehingga tempat ini menjadi salah satu tempat persembunyian paling ideal dan terisolir di _United States of America_. Maka dari itu, setiap seminggu sekali, sang personifikasi akan datang mengunjungi Arthur dan menghabiskan waktu bersama, sementara Alfred akan membawa suplai makanan beserta berita terbaru tentang dunia untuk Arthur.

Arthur menatap pada tangan kanannya, lalu mengerjapkannya berulang kali. Sesekali tangannya akan terlihat "memudar" dan kemudian menghilang. Setelahnya muncul lagi dan seperti itu terus. Anehnya hanya tangannya saja yang demikian, dan kejadian ini tak pernah terjadi pada anggota tubuhnya yang lain.

Dan kala itu juga, ia berharap Alfred akan berada di sampingnya kini dan ia berkata bahwa semua pengorbanan Alfred untuknya sia-sia belaka.

Tapi, tak mungkin juga kan ia berkata demikian pada Alfred?

Sebab bagaimana pun akhirnya, ia tak ingin Alfred kembali berduka karenanya. Ia hanya ingin melihat senyuman sang personifikasi _United States of America_.

Dan itu saja sudah cukup bagi Arthur, sementara ini saja...

Suara pintu depan diketuk, dan Arthur tersenyum, sebab ia sudah tahu siapa yang akan datang dari balik pintu ini. Lelaki _Briton_ tersebut membuka pintunya, dan menyambut sang _American_ bernama Alfred F. Jones yang hari ini datang padanya dengan beberapa gulungan _blueprints_ yang berada di tangan kanannya, yang menyambut sang _Englishman_ dengan sukacita.

"Artie! Aku rindu padamu!"

Sang _Englishman_ menjitak _ex-colony_-nya, "_Bloody git_. Jangan panggil aku seperti itu lagi. Namaku Arthur, bukan Artie."

Saat ini, memang dunia terkesan damai, dan tak ada gencatan senjata. Semuanya berlalu seperti biasa, mengembalikan kondisi Negara pasca-perang yang membunuh dan mematikan. Maka dari itu, inilah waktunya, dimana sang personifikasi Amerika Serikat tersebut _harus_ mengembangkan segala yang ia punya untuk menghadapi yang terburuk di kemudian hari. Bagaimana pun juga, sebagian besar dari Perang Dunia Ketiga adalah karena perbuatannya juga, kan?

Ah, tetap saja sang _ex-motherland_-nya tak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan _ex-colony_-nya yang paling ia beri perhatian atas perang yang sudah terjadi.

"Hei Artie, aku ingin menunjukkanmu ini," dan sang _ex-colony_ mencoba mengalihkan topiknya, dengan membuka _blueprints_ yang ia bawa semenjak tadi. _Blueprints_ yang ia bawa merupakan sebuah desain dari sebuah kapal super besar, dengan kapasitas yang benar-benar 'raksasa.'

"Kapal induk?"

"Ya, tetapi ini bukan sekedar kapal induk biasa. Inilah _Redox_." Dengan bangga, ia mempresentasikannya kepada sang _Briton_ yang menganalisa desain kapal yang sangat mutakhir dan kelewat canggih untuk dikatakan sebagai kapal induk, "Kapal raksasa yang akan menjadi sebuah _empire_ di tengah laut!"

"Begitukah?" Arthur tertawa kecil, "Aku menantikan _empire_-mu itu…"

"Tidak, bukan _empire_-**ku**." Sang _American_ kini duduk di hadapan sang _Briton_, setelah semenjak tadi berdiri dan berkeliling di sekitar ruangan seperti seorang hiperaktif, "Tetapi _empire_ **kita**. Akan kita bangun kembali _The Empire of the Sea_ seperti dulu kala, ketika dunia ini takluk di bawah kekuasaan _British Empire_!" dan tersenyum bahagia, seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru saja berterima kasih karena telah diberikan hadiah yang sangat berharga.

Arthur mendesah pelan, menatap lemah pada sang _ex-colony_ yang tengah antusias dengan desainnya dan berucap :

"Mimpimu itu terlalu tinggi untuk dicapai..."

– ・–

_Pada suatu siang, kau mendekapku dalam pelukanmu,_

_Kala itu, kau mengecup keningku, berkata padaku,_

_"Bahkan jika tubuh ini hancur, kaulah yang akan selalu dalam ingatanku."_

_Aku bahagia, bahagia akan kata-katamu._

– ・–

**2183**

Inilah momentum untuk berduka.

Lelaki _ex-motherland_-nya telah mati. Benar-benar mati. Mati dengan tenang, selayaknya manusia biasa. Alfred tak pernah bisa membayangkan bahwa hari menakutkan ini akan datang secepat angin. Hari dimana ia akan meletakkan tubuh sang personifikasi _United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_ dalam sebuah peti kaca di belakang rumahnya.

Jenazahnya ia taburi berbagai bunga-bunga indah dalam berbagai warna, dengan bunga mawar dan chrysanthenum mendominasinya. Harum semerbak aromanya tercium di sekitar jenazah yang tergolek tak bernyawa, namun indah dan mencekat dalam tidur abadinya. Alfred mengecup punggung tangan kanan Arthur, sembari menitikkan air matanya yang sudah tak ia keluarkan untuk bersedih selama ratusan tahun terakhir. _Iris sapphire_ miliknya menatap sendu pada jenazah Arthur, dan mengelus rambut _sandy blonde_ milik lelaki yang berada dalam peti kaca yang belum tertutup itu.

Bagaimana pun jadinya nanti, Alfred F. Jones tak akan menguburkan peti ini, agar ia bisa tetap melihat tubuh yang tak bernyawa kepunyaan Arthur Kirkland. Peti kaca dan isinya itu akan menjadi satu-satunya hal yang akan ia jaga, bahkan jika itu berarti nyawanya yang dikorbankan.

Sebab seburuk apa pun seorang Arthur Kirkland, ia tak akan bisa membenci orang yang telah membesarkannya hingga saat ini.

Dan ia tak rela, jika ia harus melihat tubuh _ex-motherland_-nya menyatu dengan tanah.

"Hei Arthur, kau masih ingat dengan projek _Redox_ yang kukatakan dulu?"

Ia berkata kepada jenazah yang terbaring antik seperti boneka dalam peti kaca tersebut, tahu bahwa sosok tak bernyawa itu tak akan kembali menjawabnya, tetapi ia tetap bersikeras melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kini akan kubangun, kapal besar yang akan menjadi _empire_ kita di masa depan…" ucapnya, "Akan kurebut kembali, tampuk _superpower _dunia atas namaku, dan juga namamu."

Alfred menutup peti kaca tersebut, berlalu pergi dengan jaketnya.

Meninggalkan tubuh tak bernyawa yang terlindungi oleh peti kaca.

– ・–

_Pada suatu senja kulihat dirimu berlumur darah, dengan tatapan paling membunuh yang pernah kujumpa padamu._

_Aku takut pada banjir darah itu, mual pada bau anyir darah yang bersimbah di sekitarmu._

_Kurasakan tangan kotormu mengelus rambutku, menatapku dengan sendu, berkata padaku,_

_"Kelak, America-ku yang kucintai, janganlah menjadi sepertiku."_

.

_Dan pada suatu malam aku menyadarinya,_

_Bahwa selama demi kebenaran, akan kukotori tanganku dengan darah dan dosa,_

_Apalagi jika itu demi dirimu, aku rela..._

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Footnotes<strong>

**1. **_Redox _( yang kali ini bukan _term _untuk _Reduction-Oxidation _) adalah nama kapal Alfred mulai dari sekarang. Model kapal yang akan dibuat oleh Alfred saya bayangkan 3 kali lipat besarnya berdasarkan dari CVN-69 USS Dwight D. Eisenhower yang merupakan _aircraft carrier_ milik Amerika Serikat yang diluncurkan pada tahun 1975, masuk dalam golongan _Nimitz-Class _untuk _Super-carrier type_. Masih beroperasi hingga sekarang, dan salah satu model rakitan kapal saya di rumah #itumahgakpentingkali

* * *

><p><strong>AN **: Yak, chapter pertama beres disini, berakhir dengan sangat tak elit seperti biasa #krik

Dan tunggu, saya tahu kok awalnya emang agak terburu-buru seperti ini. Saya ngerti kok, ngerti banget ini buru-buru banget~ saya sengaja buat terburu-buru seperti ini bukan karena satu kesalahan, tapi emang saya sengajain karena konflik utamanya bukan di bagian ini, dan bagian ini kalo boleh saya bilang gak penting-penting banget, tapi butuh buat lanjutannya #apamaksudnya

Yap, saya yakin semuanya bertanya-tanya, kenapa Arthur matinya nggak ngilang badannya seperti _symptom_-nya yang udah dijelasin di awal-awal. Saya gak akan kasitau disini sekarang, karena itu buat bagian nanti lagi :3

Karena itu, boleh saya minta pendapat, apakah _junk_ ini dilanjutkan atau tidak?


	2. Wither

_._

_Redox_.

Sebuah rancangan kapal induk super besar ciptaan sang personifikasi dari _United States of America_ yang awalnya hanya tergambar di atas sebuah kertas biru, dan setelah itu ia pikir akan berakhir di tempat sampah, seperti rancangan-rancangan 'fantastisnya' yang lain.

Biasanya Alfred akan selalu diejek oleh Arthur, sang _ex-motherland_-nya, mengenai rancangan-rancangan 'fantastis' dan 'bombastis' miliknya, seperti biasa. Ia akan berkata pada sang _nation_ yang lebih muda bahwa "Itu semua hanyalah mimpi." Atau "Kau terlalu banyak mengkhayal,"

Tapi itulah kata-katanya, dulu kala.

Sebelum sang lelaki yang sangat ia kagumi telah tiada.

Alfred mengambil gulungan _blueprints_ miliknya, yang berisikan sebuah gambar dari rancangan kapal induk super besar tersebut. Ia memasuki gedung besar yang menyerupai sebuah gudang, dan di dalamnya, kerangka dari _Redox_ tengah diciptakan sedemikian rupa.

Ia tersenyum, menatap pada kapalnya yang akan selesai dalam kurun waktu beberapa tahun ke depan.

Kapal impiannya, yang akan membawa dirinya pada sebuah pertempuran besar yang akan datang.

"Hei England, aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya bisa menguasai tujuh lautan…"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Redox<span>**

_Part One : Wither_

_Hetalia : Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya_

**WARNING** : USUK/Post-WW3/un-historical/Pirate!US/Mentions of Pirate!UK/Pirate!Canada/Implied RoChu/Mentions of Onesided!AsaKiku/maybe OOC

_Recommended to hear_ 英雄葬** ( Eiyuu Sou )** _by_ **Shikata Akiko** _while reading this _:D

* * *

><p><em>Aku merasa lemah, lemah tak berdaya.<em>

_Seluruh hatiku terasa kosong, hampa tak bermakna._

_Aku kembali bertanya-tanya, untuk apa aku disini, saat ini juga?_

_Sebab tanpamu berada di sisiku, hanya akan membuatku semakin hampa._

* * *

><p><strong>2184<strong>

"Jadi kau serius untuk membangun projek ini?"

Suara yang lembut untuk takaran seorang lelaki mampu terdengar. Sosok yang identik dengan sang _American_, dengan perangai yang terlihat lebih sopan dan berwibawa, walau kenyataannya selalu tertutup dibalik bayang-bayang sang kakak. Dialah _Canada_, sang kembaran dari _United States of America_, yang kini dengan bersedia membantu saudaranya dengan segala yang ia punya.

Ya, ia akan membantu saudaranya dalam pembuatan kapal induk super besar, yang akan memakan banyak tekanan dan waktu.

"Tentu saja aku serius, Mattie!" masih dengan senyuman khasnya yang kini terlihat seperti sandiwara belaka, Alfred menjawab kepada saudara kembarnya sendiri, "Ini mimpiku! Dan akan kubuktikan pada Iggy kali ini kalau ini… bukanlah mimpi belaka dan bisa kucapai."

Matthew Williams langsung memasang ekspresi sedihnya ketika Alfred menyebut nama akrab dari mantan personifikasi _United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_ yang setahu sang kembarannya sudah mati hampir satu abad yang lalu. Ah rupanya Alfred masih tak bisa melepaskan kepergian dari sang _ex-motherland_-nya dan… tunggu.

Rasanya ada sesuatu yang janggal.

Bukankah rancangan tersebut baru dibuat oleh Alfred sekitar 20 tahun yang lampau? Apa maksudnya dengan _membuktikan pada Iggy_ yang ia katakan...

Ah, memang benar-benar ada yang janggal.

Matthew masih merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh, namun ia berusaha menepis keanehan tersebut dari sosok sang kakak. Ia mencoba untuk lebih memahami apa yang hendak diminta oleh saudaranya sekarang.

"Hmm..." Matthew mencoba mengalihkan topik yang mulai melenceng berkat asumsinya yang aneh-aneh, "Melihat desain ini, yang menjadi pertanyaanku saat ini adalah bagaimana kau akan membangun kapal ini? Yah, aku percaya kau punya semua teknologi yang kau butuhkan tapi darimana dananya..."

"Hahahaha! Pertanyaan bodoh, Mattie!" Alfred menepuk-nepuk punggung saudaranya dengan 'sedikit' kencang, setelah dengan sukses memotong kalimat sang kembaran yang bahkan belum selesai diucapkannya, "tentu saja semua dananya darimu!"

Entah dari lubuk hati sebelah mana, rasanya ia sudah menyangka jawaban ini.

"Alfred! Tidakkah kau seharusnya lebih memikirkan bahwa dana sebanyak ini lebih baik dialokasikan untuk rakyatmu?" sang personifikasi Canada tersebut menyentak saudaranya, kesal akan sifat kekanak-kanakan kembarannya yang sudah keterlaluan kali ini, "Sekarang saatnya pembangunan, bukannya menggunakan uang dengan sia-sia untuk membuat kapal super besar untukmu pribadi! Kapal induk tidak sama dengan jet... Dan... Kenapa kau tak buat saja kapal yang lebih kecil dan efisien dengan harga yang jauh lebih murah dan gunakan kapal ini untuk keperluan militer saja? Hmm?"

Untuk sekali dalam seumur hidupnya, saudaranya melemparkan sarkasme tingkat tinggi pada dirinya. Dalam hatinya Alfred sudah lelah. Ia tak bisa menjelaskan perkara bahwa sebenarnya Arthur baru meninggal setahun yang lampau bahkan kepada saudaranya sendiri. Ia tak bisa mengatakan dengan tegas bahwa tujuan dari kapal ini adalah untuk menghancurkan Russia dan China sekaligus. Sebab ia tahu, selain rencana yang nampak bodoh karena ingin melawan dua _superpower_ dunia hanya dari kapal yang 'tidak ada apa-apanya' dibandingkan keduanya, amarah Canada jauh lebih menakutkan ketimbang disiksa bertahun-tahun oleh Russia dan China. Lagipula Canada juga tak akan mau mendengarkan rencananya terlebih dahulu sebab semuanya tahu bahwa America adalah rajanya semua rencana tak masuk akal. Tetapi di saat yang sama, America sangat membutuhkan saudaranya, dari sini hingga nanti lagi.

Kalau begini hanya ada satu cara...

Satu cara yang cukup untuk membuat seorang Matthew Williams tersentak.

Mengapa saudaranya, America, mau rela membungkuk dan tersujud di depannya tanpa alasan yang spesifik...? Dan semoga ia akan segera mendapatkan alasan spesifik dari saudaranya. Sebagai saudara kembarnya, Matthew cukup mengerti semua lagak dan personalitas dari Alfred F. Jones, kecuali yang satu... Ini.

"Matthew Williams," ucapnya dengan tegas, "Aku memintamu disini bukan atas nama _United States of America_, melainkan atas nama Alfred F. Jones, sangat memohon untuk bantuanmu..."

Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya Alfred meminta tolong kepadanya. Ia juga sering memohon-mohon, dengan gaya Alfred F. Jones tentunya.

Lantas mengapa ia begitu memohon akan yang satu ini?

Matthew masih tak percaya akan apa yang dihadapinya. _Ini pasti lawakan semata!_ Pikirnya. Bagaimana pun seorang Alfred F. Jones bertingkah, ia cukup tahu bahwa untuk seumur hidupnya, saudaranya tak akan bersujud meminta tolong, karena hal itu sama sekali tak heroik. Perlukah Matthew menolong saudaranya? Ah, rencana saudaranya sama sekali tak bisa ia cerna, atau tujuan sebenarnya. Tetapi mata biru di balik kacamata perlambangan Texas yang menyorotkan sinar mata yang putus asa... Ia tak tega juga.

Sudahlah.

Toh sekesal apa pun dirinya, ia tak kuasa menolak permintaan tolong saudaranya.

"Baik, akan kupinjamkan dana yang kau butuhkan, dan aku akan berbaik hati untuk menanggung setengahnya." Matthew mendesah pelan. Personifikasi dari Canada yang kini wilayahnya telah berunifikasi dengan wilayah saudaranya akhirnya menyerah juga, "Aku masih memegang sebagian dari harta kekayaan negaraku dulu, juga akan kumintai tolong dengan beberapa koneksi yang bisa kudapatkan. Dan rasanya tak ada salahnya kubersihkan sebagian dari isi rumahku untuk dijual. Tapi aku harus tahu satu hal : Seberapa pentingkah kapal ini untukmu?"

Tentu saja kan, kapal ini akan menjadi_ empire_-nya.

Satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat Arthur hidup dalam hatinya...

"Cukup penting untuk menjadikanku sang _superpower_ kembali."

– ・–

_Kepada dirimu, yang ingin sekali kutunjukkan betapa indahnya negeriku ini…_

_Sudah tak ada disini lagi…_

– ・–

**Spring 2188**

Empat tahun telah berlalu semenjak dimulainya pembangunan _Redox_.

Tanpa ia sendiri pun bisa menyangka, '_Redox_' miliknya bisa terselesaikan dengan cepat. Pikirannya tidak salah untuk melibatkan saudara kembarnya satu itu, karena berkat Canada lah, semuanya ini selesai dalam waktu empat tahun. Alfred sudah tak bisa lebih puas lagi daripada ini. Ia lambungkan senyum cerianya yang sudah lama tak terbentuk di bibirnya yang menawan. Sinar matanya kembali berkelebat bahagia, walau jika dilihat lebih seksama lagi, sinar matanya masih menyiratkan dendam dan amarah yang tak terhapuskan.

"Sekarang tinggal menyempurnakan furnitur yang harus diletakkan di ruang kapten, dan sempurnalah desainmu." Matthew Williams, sang kembaran dari Alfred F. Jones tersebut berucap, "Bagaimana? Kuharap ini bisa sesuai dengan harapanmu dan... Alfred?"

Sang _Canadian_ terkejut, ketika melihat saudaranya telah siap dengan jaket _bomber_ kesayangannya. Mungkin jika saudaranya yang satu itu hanya akan membawa jaket _bomber_-nya, sudah biasa. Tetapi jika Alfred membawa juga _goggle_ khususnya, maka hanya ada satu hal yang menjawab penampilan itu : Alfred hendak pergi dengan pesawatnya.

"Alfred? Mau kemana kau?"

Ia tak menjawab, dan tetap mengenakan segala kelengkapannya untuk terbang. Tak mempedulikan tatapan aneh dan memohon akan penjelasan dari sang saudaranya. Merasa tidak akan dijawab, sang _Canadian_ pun segera undur diri, sembari mendesah berat. Membiarkan sang _American_ pergi dengan pesawat pribadinya, entah kemana. Toh kemana pun saudaranya pergi, itu bukan urusannya sama sekali kan?

Sementara itu, sang _American_ telah berada di salah satu penghujung dataran dari negerinya, sebuah daerah yang amat terpencil, dimana padang rumput yang sudah mulai menguning mendominasi dataran itu. Sebuah pemandangan yang indah, terisolir dari sudut sebelah mana pun di tanah dari Amerika Serikat, yang sekilas membuatnya kembali teringat akan masa kanak-kanaknya ketika dulu ia masih dengan bebas berlarian di tengah padang rumput, menaiki kudanya untuk menikmati alam liar yang selalu tak pernah membuatnya jemu.

Ah… sebenarnya ia memang masih tergolong kanak-kanak. Kanak-kanak yang dipaksa untuk berpikir dewasa.

Alfred memasuki sebuah pondok kecil. Sebuah pondok kecil dimana ia dulu sempat membiarkan Arthur tinggal disana, sementara Alfred menjaganya dengan sangat baik. Membuat pondok yang mulai berkembang kumuh dan reyot ini menjadi satu-satunya bangunan di padang rumput yang jauh nan tak terjamah.

Ia melihat sekilas ke arah keseluruhan dari ruangan depan pondok itu. Sebuah tangga, dan juga satu lorong kecil langsung nampak sesaat setelah ia membuka pintu depan tersebut. Jika ia pergi ke lantai atas, ia bisa menjumpai dua ruangan, yang dulu merupakan satu ruangan tempat dimana ia menyimpan peta dunia dari 148 tahun silam dan tempat dimana―dulunya―ia membiarkan Arthur untuk beristirahat disana.

Tapi bukan lantai atas lah yang hendak ia tuju.

Alfred segera berjalan menuju lorong yang kemudian bercabang ke dua arah. _'Kiri untuk ke dapur, dan kanan untuk ke…'_ teras belakang. Itulah tempat yang hendak dituju oleh _American_ yang kini berjalan dengan iringan suara decitan kayu yang mulai rapuh, yang entah kapan bisa mendadak patah dan menjadikan pondok ini seakan sebuah ranjau hidup.

Walau begitu parah kondisinya, ia tetap berjalan menuju teras belakang, dimana ia akhirnya menjumpai sesuatu dan _seseorang_ yang ingin ia temui.

Arthur Kirkland.

Mantan personifikasi dari sebuah negeri yang mungkin sekarang sudah dilupakan oleh para generasi saat ini bernama _United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_. Mantan negeri yang dulu diklaim menjadi _The Largest Empire Ever in The Earth_, yang kini telah terbaring kaku, tak berdaya tanpa denyut nadi yang terdengar atau pun tanda-tanda kehidupan yang lainnya. Lagi, Alfred hanya mampu menatap sedih pada tubuh yang terbaring tanpa jiwa ini tanpa kata-kata atau air mata, sebab baginya sudah tak dirasa perlu lagi semua duka itu.

Tapi jika kau tanyakan mengapa ia datang kemari, itu hanyalah sebuah alasan sederhana dari Alfred F. Jones yang selalu candu akan keberadaan seorang Arthur Kirkland.

Dan karena seseorang yang amat membuatnya candu sudah tiada dan tak bisa bergerak lagi, maka bukankah sepantasnya ialah yang datang untuk menemui tubuh dalam peti kaca itu?

"Dugaanku benar, kau kemari ternyata."

Ah suara itu… bagaimana bisa ia tak mengenal suara saudaranya sendiri? Alfred mau tak mau memasang senyum kecil tanpa maknanya, karena adiknya berhasil menemukannya pada tanah terpencil dan nyaris tak terjamah ini, "Hei Mattie," ia memanggil saudara kembarnya, walau pandangannya tetap tertuju pada peti kaca yang menyimpan sang _ex-motherland_ bak Putri Salju, "Ada apa kau kemari? Tidakkah seharusnya kau mengerjakan sisa dari _Redox _yang belum selesai?"

Terdengar suara desahan Canada diiringi dengan decakan tanda tak puas dari saudaranya, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya demikian padamu, Alfred." Matthew segera mendekati Alfred, dan mendampinginya di sebelah mantan _superpower_ dunia itu, "Hei Al, apa kau ingat bahwa dulu Arthur pernah berkata tentang '_lupakan yang telah mati dan maju saja ke depan_' atau semacamnya?"

"Kau bercanda kan?" Alfred kembali tertawa getir, sedikit merasa sakit hati akan kata-kata Matthew, walau ia tak bisa benar-benar marah karena tak ada yang salah sama sekali dengan kata-kata adiknya, "Mana mungkin aku bisa melupakan orang semacam… dia! Arthur adalah salah satu orang terhebat dalam hidupku dan… mungkin tanpa dia, aku tak akan bisa berkembang menjadi seperti ini, lalu kau menyuruhku untuk melupakannya?"

"Alfred…" terdiam sebentar, lalu mendesah lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, "Maksudku, dengan melakukan hal seperti ini saja kau sudah membuat kepergiannya tak tenang. Yang ada ia akan selalu resah di alam sana…"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana!"

Matthew Williams tak bisa lebih terkejut lagi ketika saudaranya berteriak, lalu menitikkan setitik air mata, "Bagiku Arthur bukanlah sekedar "ayah" biasa yang hanya membesarkan anaknya dengan cinta atau omong kosong semacam itu. Ia membesarkanku untuk menjadi sesuatu yang akan mengubah masa depan!" terus, Alfred berkata dengan keras, "Dan… Aku belum sekali pun dapat membalas seluruh jasanya, barang setitik pun. Sekarang aku harus bagaimana? _Redox _yang ada sekarang… hanyalah satu-satunya jalan untuk membuktikan kepada dia, bahwa aku bukanlah sebintik _ex-colony_ yang tak berguna, yang bahkan tak bisa merebut balik takhta sebagai _superpower_."

Tak ada yang salah memang, karena sosok America yang dulu dielu-elukan sebagai "Yang Terbesar" pun kini telah dijatuhkan dan dipermalukan sedemikian rupa. Jatuh, rendah, bagaikan sebuah rongsokan yang menanti untuk dihancurkan di tempat daur ulang. Perlahan-lahan, daerah kekuasaan America pun akan dimakan dan terus-menerus dihabiskan sampai tidak akan ada lagi yang tersisa.

Dan itu berarti apa pun tak masalah selama sesosok bernama _United States of America_ tidaklah hilang.

"Tenanglah Alfred." ucapnya, sembari membawa saudaranya dalam pelukannya, "Semua akan ada penyelesaiannya. Dan aku rela membantumu hingga semua ini berakhir..."

Di hari itulah, Canada melihat air mata terakhir dari America.

– ・–

**Winter**** 218****9**

"Kapten! Kau kembali juga rupanya~"

Lelaki dengan rambut cokelat tua dan terlihat agak berantakan tersebut menyapa personifikasi dari _United States of America_ yang tengah menatap dingin pada sekelilingnya. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk membalas sapaan sang _Hispanic_ dengan _iris_ _bright emerald_ yang baru saja menyapanya, dan sedang memakan tomatnya dengan santai.

Melihat pada _iris emerald _-nya, mengingatkan dirinya sendiri akan Arthur.

Lima tahun telah berlalu semenjak kematian sang _ex-motherland_, tetapi lima tahun tidaklah cukup untuk bisa melupakan lelaki yang seakan tertidur di peti kaca tersebut. Mungkin ratusan, atau bahkan ribuan tahun juga tak akan cukup untuk melupakan sang _ex-motherland_... yah yah, katakan saja dia terlalu gombal dan terlalu melankolis, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Alfred, sang personifikasi dari _United States of America_, sekaligus kapten dari kapal induk berteknologi tinggi, "_Redox_," menatap sekilas kepada sang _Spaniard _personifikasi _Reino de Espa__ñ__a_, dan terdiam sesaat.

"Kapten? _América_?" melihat sang kapten yang terdiam, perwira _Hispanic_ itu memanggil kaptennya yang sepertinya terjebak dalam lamunannya sendiri, "Hei _América_, kau baik-baik sajakah?"

"Oh, aku..." tersadar dari lamunannya, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela yang menampakkan lautan biru nan luas, "Aku tak apa-apa... Jadi bagaimana dengan kondisi sekitar kita? Adakah musuh atau hal mencurigakan yang nampak dalam radius 12 kilometer?" dan kita semua tahu bahwa radius 12 kilometer adalah jangkauan yang cukup jauh untuk ukuran sebuah kapal. Tetapi hal itu sengaja dilakukan oleh Alfred untuk memantau jalur mana yang akan ia ambil ketika kapal ini benar-benar berlabuh.

Kapal induk raksasa, dengan kapasitas yang dapat mengangkut puluhan pesawat tempur, jet-ski yang dilengkapi persenjataan, juga memuat amunisi serta perbekalan dalam jumlah besar. Anak kapal induk ini ada ribuan, dengan 10 _Prime Commander_ yang tak lain dan tak bukan dari para personifikasi benua Eropa yang masih tersisa, terpimpin oleh satu-satunya negara yang tersisa dari benua Amerika, sang _United States of America_.

"Sekarang ini kondisinya aman." salah satu dari _Prime Commanders Redox_, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo itu, membacakan laporan yang memang ditujukan untuk sang kapten, "Kita baru saja melewati garis batas pantai Amerika, dan seharusnya tidak akan ada masalah untuk beberapa saat ke depannya."

"Soal undanganku agar semua _Prime Commanders_ berkumpul disini nanti malam, apa mereka sudah diberitahu?"

"Sudah," dengan sebuah senyum kecil, sang _Spaniard_ menjawab pertanyaan kaptennya, "Berterima-kasihlah kepada Romano, karena berkat dialah penyebaran informasi pada semua bantuan yang kita butuhkan saat ini dapat dilancarkan tanpa ada kebocoran sedikit pun." mau tak mau, Spain harus tersenyum kecil karena pada akhirnya sosok Italy Romano itu pun dapat melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar dapat membuat bangga mantan _motherland_-nya.

"Oh?" dan sama halnya seperti Spain, America pun masih agak tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, walau ia memang cukup berterima-kasih dengan segala bantuan dari dua Italy bersaudara itu, "Aku tak tahu bahwa anak asuhanmu yang sering merengek tak jelas itu bisa berguna di saat-saat tertentu."

Spain tak mampu lagi menahan seringainya, walau ia merasa sedikit sakit hati atas komentar tentang Romano dari America, "Yah, mereka kan tidak selamanya hidup dengan cap _useless_ di nama mereka kan?" Spain pun membungkuk hormat, lalu segera beranjak pergi setelah berkata, "Kalau begitu, biarkan aku pergi dahulu karena masih ada beberapa masalah penting yang harus kuurus."

Tanpa merasa peduli untuk memberikan respon balik kepada _Spaniard_ yang kini telah menghilang dari lorong tersebut, America pun juga beranjak dari tempat itu. Berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan maksud hendak beristirahat setelah lelah terbang mengintai di beberapa garis perbatasan Canada… _well_, sudah tak bisa ia katakan sebagai "Canada" lagi semenjak unifikasi antara United States of America dan Canada terjadi beberapa waktu silam. Pula, ia harus mengaku juga sekarang bahwa sebenaranya ia tidak benar-benar memantau daerah perbatasan, tapi lebih karena… Sebuah pesan yang ditinggalkan oleh saudaranya itu beberapa bulan yang lalu.

_Jangan cari aku, dan jangan beritahu siapa pun bahwa aku pergi._

Mau tak mau, ia harus merasa khawatir juga.

Langkahnya terhenti, melihat pada laut biru yang luas di seberang sana. Sekarang tidak hanya Canada yang harus ia permasalahkan, sebab sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi panas, penuh perdebatan. Mungkin dengan akhiran bodoh nan ricuh seperti biasa, dengan perdebatan yang akan menjurus menjadi sangat _out of topic_ mengenai pasta dan tomat, atau mungkin hal-hal lainnya. Tapi tentu saja, kali ini bukanlah _World Meeting_ seperti dulu-dulu lagi, dan ini menyangkut tentang hal yang jauh lebih… kritis.

Alfred benar-benar tak sadar akan berjalannya waktu hingga akhirnya malam hari pun datang dengan cepat, secepat rasa kekhawatiran yang terus menjalar pada dirinya. Ia berharap sesegera mungkin Canada kembali, atau hari ini akan menjadi hari dimana genap sudah Canada menghilang selama tiga bulan. Entah apa yang tengah ia lakukan di luar sana, dan tentu saja, Canada tak akan sebodoh apa pun untuk mengambil sebuah tindakan yang sangat… sangat berbahaya. Kita tak tahu kan, apa saja yang bisa dilakukan oleh dua tetua yang kini memerintah di luar sana, dengan kroni-kroni Asia miliknya?

Namun, jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia tak ingin jika ia harus menghadapi satu kehilangan dari salah satu anggota keluarganya.

Untuk malam ini, Alfred mengenakan kembali pakaian khusus untuk kapten kapal, sebuah _dress shirt _hitam dengan jaket khusus berwarna merah tua dengan bordiran emas, warisan dari sang _ex-motherland_-nya semenjak masa-masa sang mantan British Empire menjadi bajak laut penguasa tujuh lautan tersebut ( dan sungguh, Alfred masih bertanya-tanya bagaimana jaket itu masih bertahan bahkan hingga 400 tahun hampir terlewat ) ia rapatkan kembali jaket yang panjangnya hingga selututnya tersebut, sementara kedua kakinya yang dipakaikan dua _boots _cokelat tua. _Tap tap_, langkahnya yang berat awalnya terdengar pelan dan mencekam, lambat laun menggema dengan keras. Lengkap dengan tatapan dingin dari mata birunya yang terlindung oleh sebuah kacamata _rimless_ perlambangan Texas.

Lelaki personifikasi dari _United States of America_ itu malam ini nampak berwibawa, dan kontan saja semua orang yang berada di ruang pertemuan―yang baru saja ia masuki dengan suara pintu dibuka dengan sangat keras―memberikan perhatian mereka masing-masing kepada sosok kapten yang akan membuka acara malam kali ini.

_Iris baby blue_-nya menatap sekilas pada beberapa orang yang telah hadir di tempat itu. _Satu, dua, tiga… ah, sembilan orang_, pikirannya berucap ketika menghitung dalam batinnya tentang jumlah orang yang telah duduk mengitari meja besar yang melingkar ini. Ia pun duduk pada salah satu kursi yang kosong, lalu melipat kedua tangannya tepat di dadanya.

"Jadi teman-temanku sekalian," sebuah seringai yang penuh makna, ia lontarkan, "Seperti yang sudah kuinformasikan pada kalian mengenai pesan yang sudah kuberikan pada kalian dulu, maka kedatanganku kali ini adalah untuk mengkonfirmasikan keputusan akhir : Kita akan mendeklarasikan perang dengan dua tetua bangsat itu. Ada yang keberatan?"

"Tak masalah. Lagipula aku tak merasa rugi sama sekali." Suara dari personifikasi _Magyar K__öztársaság_ itu berucap dengan dingin, sementara terdapat sedikit rasa ketus yang tercerminkan dari gaya bicaranya, "Toh, ia sudah membunuh Roderich. Rasanya tak masalah jika aku menyempatkan diri untuk membalas dendam pada mereka. Bagaimana denganmu, _Königreich Preußen_?"

Yang dipanggil hanya mendecak kesal, sepertinya tak begitu sependapat dengan kata-kata wanita dengan mental lelaki tersebut, "_Mein Gott_,** [1]** kau memintaku untuk ikut membalaskan dendam Roderich yang sama sekali tak _awesome_ itu? Jangan harap!" ia tertawa keras, terbahak-bahak, hingga akhirnya dengan perlahan mengurangi tawanya yang membahana tersebut, "Tapi jika kau mengajakku untuk menghajar si _Russland_ satu itu, aku rasa aku tak akan menolak. Jadi darimana kita akan memulai?"

"Kita mulai dari si Negeri Matahari Terbit."

– ・–

_Di saat yang sama, entah dimana._

Sosok berambut pendek berwarna hitam kelam itu menyeruput teh hijaunya dengan tenang. Sekilas, kedua matanya menatap pada langit yang cerah dan tidak berawan ini. Menikmati malam yang tenang dengan bunyi dencing dari genta angin **[2] **yang melantunkan nada teratur… Ah, betapa sempurnanya jika hari-hari selanjutnya bisa setenang ini.

Mungkin bisa lebih sempurna lagi, jika tamunya malam ini tidak datang dengan maksud buruk.

"_Konbanwa_, **[3]** saya tak menyangka anda akan datang kemari…" tetap menjaga komposurnya di hadapan tamu yang tak ia sangka akan datang kemari, "…_Mashyū Uiriamuzu_. Kanada-_san_?"

Tamu misterius itu mengangguk pelan. Segelintir senyum bahagia terpampang dari wajahnya, "Syukurlah," dengan wajahnya yang sangat manis, ia berkata lagi, "Sudah lama tak ada yang memanggilku demikian. Aku cukup bersyukur masih ada saja yang mau memanggilku tanpa harus keliru bahwa aku ini America."

Sosok _Japanese_ itu menutup kedua matanya, tersenyum kecil, "Ah, saya mengerti bagaimana susahnya jika disalah-kaprahkan seperti itu," lalu menatap Canada dengan tatapan penuh arti, "Kanada-_san_, mungkin ada baiknya jika anda memberitahu maksud kedatangan anda kemari, karena seandainya bukan saya, mungkin sekarang anda tidak akan…"

"Ditangkap dan lain sebagainya. Aku mengerti." dengan suara lirihnya yang biasa, Matthew kembali menjawab sosok bijak nan berwibawa itu, "Tapi aku cukup terkejut karena kau tidak memperlakukanku yang datang ini… sebagai musuh."

"Sebab saya tak merasa demikian selama anda tak mengarahkan senjata kepada saya." Kiku, nama lelaki itu, berkata dengan seulas senyum yang nampaknya sangat bertolak belakang dengan kata-katanya, "Tak lebih dan tak kurang, selepas dari rasa ketidaksukaan saya dengan cara _Chūgoku nii-san_ **[4]** untuk kali ini."

Matthew Williams terkejut akan respon yang diberikan oleh personifikasi dari Nihon-Koku satu itu. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang dari pihak _musuh_, dan seandainya **_kau_** berniat untuk menculiknya, sekarang malah menyambutmu dengan ramah? Dugaan awalnya pun pasti tentang kecurigaan apakah ini salah satu bentuk tipu muslihat lainnya dari salah satu negeri tertua di dunia itu, tetapi segelintir kejujuran pun dapat ia lihat dari sorot mata sang _Nihon-jin_. **[5]**

Melihat bahwa lawan bicaranya tidak berminat untuk meninggalkan respon sama sekali, akhirnya Honda Kiku kembali melanjutkan apa yang hendak ditanyakannya, "Apa yang anda mau dari saya, jika demikian?" yang kemudian memberikan sebuah perlakuan yang sudah sangat lama tidak dijumpainya, sebuah simpuhan dan sebuah kalimat yang nyaris mustahil untuk diwujudkan :

"Tolong, hidupkan kembali Arthur Kirkland, bagaimana pun caranya..."

** To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Translations<span>**

**[1]** _Mein Gott_ ( German ) : _My God_

**[2]** _Genta Angin_, untuk yang kurang familiar, ini istilah bahasa Indonesia-nya dari _'wind chime'_

**[3] **_Konbanwa _( Japanese ) : _Good Evening_.

**[4] **_Chūgoku,_ berarti China dan_ nii-san_ berarti kakak dalam bahasa Jepang… oke, saya tahu China dan Jepang memang punya sejarah yang tidak rukun, tapi disini, _prefix_ _'nii-san'_ hanya dipakai sebagai maksud hormat.

**[5] **_Nihon-jin _( Japanese ) : _Person with nationality of Japanese_. Orang Jepang.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : ...jujur, saya sama sekali nggak rencana untuk ngejadiin cerita ini dengan _major genre_-nya sebagai _romance_. Saya pengen nekenin... apa yah, mungkin lebih ke arah _feeling_ lain, lebih ke _betrayal_ atau _tension_ yang benar-benar berkesan gitu di mata saya. Soalnya saya paling demen kalo _romance _di cerita saya itu Cuma sampingan doang #lungomongapaansih

Maaf kalau ceritanya berkembang menjadi sangat labil dan susah dimengerti. Saya janji kok, lanjutannya pasti bakal diperjelas biar gak terjadi _plot hole_ :D

Ya sudahlah, saya nggak mau ngomong panjang-panjang. Ada yang mau bersedia melempar review untuk saya?


	3. Encore

**Human Names** :

**Netherlands** : Willem van der Leeuwen

**Indonesia **: Raka Pratama Mandala

**Malaysia** : Arista Pratama Mandala

**Denmark **: Mathias Køhler

**Norway **: Lukas Bondevik

**Iceland** : Emil Steilsson

* * *

><p>Jika kau tanya bagaimanakah keadaan dunia saat ini, maka haruslah kukatakan bahwa dunia ini 'normal'<p>

Semua berjalan biasa saja, dengan pemerintahan yang baik dan para rakyat dunia menjalani aktifitasnya sehari-hari seperti biasa, dimana mobil masih berjalan di tanah dan pesawat terbang di udara.

Tak ada yang aneh, semuanya sama seperti biasa.

Anak-anak berangkat ke sekolah, para dewasa pergi bekerja, dan para tua renta mengingat kembali masa-masa perang dulu kala.

Dunia yang tenang, tanpa ada sesuatu pun yang 'tak normal'

Pada dasarnya semua normal-normal saja. Tak ada yang aneh atau bagaimana jika kita hidup sebagai bagian dari komunitas dunia ini.

Kita akan selalu menjalani hidup normal tanpa kita semua tahu, bahwa para negeri-negeri serta orang-orang yang memerintah di atas sana sedang berperang dingin satu sama lain,

Dan juga tanpa kita pernah sadari, bahwa sebuah kapal tempur super besar kepunyaan _United States of America_ akan memulai sebuah perang baru, yang akan memutar-balikkan era yang terlampau 'normal'

Tapi itu semua, bukanlah urusan orang-orang biasa seperti kita, yang tengah membaca kisah ini.

Itu adalah urusan mereka, sementara kita yang tengah membaca kisah imajiner ini, hanya mampu mengikuti bagaimana dunia akan berubah.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Redox<span>**

_Part Two : Encore_

_Hetalia : Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya_

**WARNING**

AU/Pirate!US x Pirate!UK/Onesided!KikuAsa/Mentions of RoChu/Male!Indonesia/Fem!Malaysia/Implied Melayucest/Totally OOC/un-beta-ed

_Now Listening to **Sui Generis**_ _by **Arnaud Condé**_

* * *

><p><em>Aku ingat ketika dulu, orang-orang selalu berteriak tentang pemanasan global.<em>

_Bahwa mereka semua akan mati jika mereka tak merawat Bumi._

_Sungguh, para manusia benar-benar menjaga Bumi sebagaimana adanya,_

_Ironisnya, kini semua hancur karena ideologi, bukan lagi karena alam._

* * *

><p>Lelaki itu duduk di meja kerjanya. Menghela nafasnya karena berhasil melalui satu hari yang penuh dengan lelah dan ia masih tetap hidup di kapal ini. Pandangannya kesana dan kemari, melihat kemana saja untuk menyegarkan matanya sesaat. Setelah merasa sedikit melepas lelahnya, ia segera memastikan di keseluruhan kamarnya bahwa tidak ada satu hal pun yang memantau dirinya.<p>

_'Penyadap, bersih. Kamera, tidak ada. Aman.'_

Ia berpikir demikian, hingga akhirnya ia menutup jendela yang berada di sebelah ranjangnya dan menutup lalu mengunci pintu kamarnya tersebut. Sekali lagi memastikan bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat melihat aktifitasnya selanjutnya, ia pun menekan jam tangannya, dimana setelahnya, muncul sebuah hologram berbentuk boks yang ketika ia tekan, akan mengeluarkan _page_ baru untuk mencatat.

Dari situlah, ia mulai berceritera mengenai kapal ini.

.

「_Redox._

Sebuah kapal yang wujudnya menyerupai kapal induk, dengan ukuran tiga kali lipat daripada _USS Dwight D. Eisenhower_. fitur-fitur lengkap dalamnya masih merupakan misteri, dan secara umumnya terbagi menjadi 12 bagian, yang dimana, masing-masing dari 12 bagian tersebut akan dipimpin oleh seorang _commander_ yang telah dipilih.

10 _Prime Commanders_ yang ada, yaitu para personifikasi yang rata-rata tersebar di seluruh penjuru Eropa, berkumpul pada kapal ini, bersiap untuk memegang kendali pada bagiannya masing-masing untuk melawan kubu Asia. Mereka yang akan membantu seorang personifikasi _United States of America_ untuk memenangkan perang yang terjadi pada abad ke-22 kali ini. Dan berikut adalah beberapa dari para _Prime Commanders_ yang sedang ber-status _in-charge_ pada saat ini sampai pada laporan selanjutnya :

.

_Bundesrepublik Deutschland_, alias Ludwig.

_Königreich Preußen_, alias Gilbert Beilschmidt.

_Repubblica Italiana_, alias Lovino Vargas.

_Magyar Köztársaság_, alias Elizaveta Héderváry

_Reino de España_, alias Antonio Fernández Carriedo

_Koninkrijk der Nederlanden_, alias Willem van der Leeuwen

_République Française, _alias Francis Bonnefoy

_Schweizerische Eidgenossenschaft_, alias Vash Zwingli

_Suomen Tasavalta_, alias Tino Väinämöinen

Dan yang terakhir, Lýðveldið Ísland, alias Emil Steilsson

.

Daftar nama ini kemungkinan akan terus bertambah, apalagi mengingat bahwa masih ada beberapa personifikasi di luar sana yang masih tak terpantau dan tak jelas keberadaannya maupun statusnya. Tidak ada suatu tanda yang menunjukkan keanehan atau apa pun sejauh ini, dan juga membuktikan kebenaran bahwa Honda Kiku, personifikasi dari _Nihon-Koku_, terbukti berada disini dan sepertinya tidak memberikan perlawanan sedikit pun. Sejauh ini belum terlihat akan apa yang dilakukan oleh Honda Kiku, semenjak tidak ada pergerakan yang pasti dari beliau.

Selanjutnya, kisah yang ada dan yang berhasil dipantau akan dijabarkan sedeskriptif mungkin」

* * *

><p><strong>2189<strong>

**Odate, Akita, Japan**

"Kanada-_san_, katakanlah pada saya, apakah pantas jika anda memohon di depan musuh?"

Matthew Williams tak perlu diberitahu lagi lebih jauh. Ia tahu bahwa sosok Honda Kiku yang berada di depannya dan tetap berbicara dengan komposur sopannya tersebut adalah seorang yang _amat jauh_ lebih bijak darinya, dan juga, seorang yang memang jauh lebih mengerti tentang dunia ini lebih lama daripada dirinya. Tapi tentu saja ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan saat ini adalah _memohon_ di depan musuh itu adalah sesuatu perbuatan yang sangat rendah.

Tetapi jika lelaki yang jauh lebih tua darinya ini tidak menganggapnya sebagai musuh, maka begitulah juga ia.

"Kiku… Ah bukan, Japan." Matthew membuka mulutnya, dengan suara yang masih lirih namun penuh kepastian dan ketegasan, "Sebagai seorang _nation_, aku tahu apa yang kulakukan saat ini, baik sebagai Canada―walau sudah tak pantas lagi kunamakan diriku sebagai demikian―atau pun sebagai Matthew Williams. Tetapi seperti yang kau katakan tadi, selama lawan bicaraku tidak mengarahkan senjata padaku, maka ia bukanlah musuhku."

Terdiam.

Lelaki Asia itu diam tak bergerak. Mencoba mencerna dan memahami maksud kesungguhan yang dilontarkan oleh _ex-nation_ di depannya, yang ia tahu dengan jelas semenjak dulu kala, bahwa ia adalah seorang yang pantas dipercaya… tetapi ingat itu, _dulu_. Bukan sekarang.

Kiku pun mendesah kecil, kemudian membungkuk, dan meraih punggung sang _Canadian_, lalu menginstruksikannya untuk berdiri, "_Mashyū_-_san_, saya mohon pada anda untuk berdiri. Tak pantas juga bagi saya jika saya harus membiarkan anda dalam posisi yang sangat rendah semacam ini." Dan menuruti kata-kata dari sang _Nihon-jin_, Matthew pun bangkit berdiri, dan kini tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan sang lelaki yang memancarkan raut kebijakan dan sinar mata yang lemah di depannya, "_Mashyū__-san_, saya rasa anda tahu pasti, walau saya tidak suka dengan cara _Chūgoku__ nii-san_, saya tetaplah berada dari pihak musuh."

Oh Tuhan… Ia sudah lebih dari tahu tentang hal itu, "Aku tahu, sangat tahu." Kini ia pun menggengam tangan _nation_ yang lebih tua darinya itu, "Tetapi Japan, aku benar-benar―koreksi, sangat―membutuhkan bantuanmu. Tolong hidupkan Arthur, karena aku tahu hanya kaulah yang bisa!"

Kiku tetap diam tak bergeming, dengan wajah datarnya, dan sorot mata yang semakin menyala akan ketidakpastian, "_Mashyū_-_san_, bahkan jika saya **_mau_** membantu anda pun, saya juga tak memiliki kuasa apa pun untuk membantu kubu musuh. _Chūgoku__ nii-san_ dan _Roshia__-san_ akan segera meluluh-lantakkan saya jika saya berani-berani membangkang mereka dengan membantu anda," mendesah lagi, lalu lanjut berbicara, "Pula, mengapa anda begitu yakin bahwa saya bisa membantu anda menghidupkan seorang… _nation_, yang sudah mati ratusan tahun yang lalu?"

"Aku… Tahu. Aku _hanya_ tahu kaulah yang mampu melakukannya." Wajah yang menunjukkan keputus-asaan benar-benar sudah tak bisa disembunyikan lagi oleh sang _Canadian_, "Kumohon, tolonglah… Demi Alfred!"

"Dan jika itu alasan anda datang kemari, saya rasa saya tak punya alasan lagi untuk membantu anda," sebentar menghentikan ucapannya, "apalagi _Amerika_-_san_."

_Sudah cukup_, pikirnya. Sejak awal datangnya ia kemari pun, Canada sudah tahu bahwa berdebat dengan seorang tua itu bukanlah suatu perkara gampang, apalagi berusaha meyakinkan seorang _tua_ dari **_kubu musuh_** itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat mustahil untuk dilakukan. Tetapi dalam masa-masa genting baginya seperti ini, tak ada moto yang lebih menggambarkan dirinya ketimbang _'Impossible we do. Miracle we try.' _Dan itu berarti tak ada salahnya jika ia mencoba sesuatu yang mustahil, sama seperti kata-kata dalam frasa tersebut, bukan?

Dan karena itulah, sudah tak ada lagi batasan nekat, khususnya seperti membuat sosok _Asian_ di depannya ini jatuh pingsan agar ia dapat membawanya ke tempat dimana yang lainnya berkumpul.

Oh, maksudku, seorang Canada benar-benar melakukan hal demikian.

Di saat yang sama, entah dari lubuk hati sebelah mana, Japan sudah tahu bahwa inilah yang akan terjadi.

_'Dasar anak muda.'_

–・–

**Same Time**

**Somewhere in Northern Atlantic**

"Dan… _Amerika_," sosok berambut putih dengan mata semerah darah itu kembali menyahut kepada sang kapten yang masih dengan wajah kakunya tersebut, membaca laporan-laporan yang dikumpulkan oleh para _Prime Commanders_ lainnya dengan malas, "Bagaimana caramu supaya kapal ini tidak ketahuan dari… Ehm, kau tahulah, si _Russland_ dan _China_ jahanam dua itu? Kau tentu tahu kan, se-_awesome _apa pun―walau tak se_-awesome_ diriku―kapal yang kau buat ini, masalah agar kapal yang jelas-jelas terlihat dari atas satelit ini bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah seperti menyembunyikan batu, kan?"

Sesaat diam, tak terjawab, sementara suasana ruangan sudah mulai sedikit santai, dimana para _Prime Commanders_ lainnya mulai saling bertukar pikiran satu sama lain, "Hmm?" hingga pada akhirnya, pada entah menit keberapa sang kapten memberikan respons, ( yang tentu saja, respon ini diberikan oleh sang kapten untuk menghentikan panggilan sang _Prussian _berisik satu itu yang terus-menerus memanggil namanya ) "Oh, soal itu. Pertanyaan yang bagus, Prussia!" dan di saat yang bersamaan, America pun bangkit berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju sebuah―apa yang nampaknya seperti―sebuah _control panel_.

"Semuanya, kuminta perhatian kalian sesaat."

Semua penghuni ruangan tersebut pun segera menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sang _American_ yang kini telah berdiri tepat di depan _control panel _yang dimaksudkan. Merasa semuanya sudah memberikan atensinya kepada dirinya, ia pun mulai lanjut berbicara, "Kurasa semuanya, sama seperti yang sudah dikatakan oleh Prussia tadi, pasti bertanya-tanya bagaimana kita akan melancarkan taktik kita kan?" terdiam sebentar, sementara ia pun tengah mengutak-atik sesuatu pada _control panel_ itu, "Melalui _control panel _ini, ada beberapa hal yang sedikitnya harus kalian ketahui. Pertama, _control panel_ ini memegang fungsi yang hanya bisa digerakkan olehku. Kedua, beberapa fungsi tersebut adalah sesuatu yang tak akan kita gunakan pada saat ini, sebab sekarang ini, kita sedang berada di lautan Atlantik Utara, dan sedang tidak menuju kemana pun."

"Tunggu," sosok _Frenchman_ dengan logat _English-French_ yang kental mulai melontarkan pertanyannya, "_Ameriqué_, katamu kita akan segera berjalan untuk menyerang _Japon_ dan… katamu kita sedang tidak kemana-mana?"

"Ya, begitulah."

Francis Bonnefoy menatap bingung kepada sang Kapten. Apa maksudnya dengan tidak menuju kemana pun? Sebenarnya apa maksud dari sang Kapten yang… Ah sudahlah, mungkin hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh _American_ satu ini, "Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Merevisi ulang rencana kita. Sepertinya Mattie sudah mempermudah pekerjaan kita dengan membawa Japan kembali kemari." Yang tentu saja, disambut dengan keterkejutan dan pertanyaan yang tak berujung dari seluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut, "Pula, aku juga belum memberikan detail pada kalian sehubungan dengan isi kapal ini, _right_?" dan seluruh _Prime Commanders _itu pun mengangguk pelan. Sembilan orang yang tengah duduk di meja bundar ini menatap dengan intens ke arah kaptennya yang sudah siap menjelaskan.

"_Redox_ yang kudesain ini bukan sekedar kapal induk biasa. Ini adalah kapal termutakhir yang aku jamin tak akan bisa diciptakan baik dengan kemampuan Rusia atau pun Cina." _'Oke, mereka pasti bisa, tapi mereka tak akan memerlukan kapal ini,'_ tambah sang Kapten itu dalam hati, dan kemudian melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Kapal induk ini terbagi menjadi dua belas bagian. Masing-masing dari kalian," menatap ke arah sembilan orang yang siap ia gunakan untuk memimpin masing-masing bagiannya, "akan mendapatkan satu bagian. Silakan atur bagaimana isi dari kapal kalian itu sendiri, sesuai dengan instruksi yang akan kuberikan masing-masing kepada kalian pada setiap langkah..."

"Dan kemana satu orang lagi?" tanya seseorang yang merupakan personifikasi dari Finlandia.

"Hmm?"

"Satu orang lagi. Kudengar akan ada sepuluh orang yang memimpin di tempat ini, tapi kursi yang terisi hanya sembilan. Dimana satu orang lagi?"

Begitu, Alfred pun juga tak sadar bahwa akan ada seseorang yang menghilang tanpa ia lihat. Ia menghitung, lalu memastikan dengan daftar yang ia pegang. Memang ada seorang yang hilang, dan orang itu adalah...

"Oh, Iceland tidak ada disini." Alfred berucap, spontan. "Tapi tak masalah. Nanti akan kucari dia agar ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sekarang kembalilah ke divisi kalian masing-masing, seperti yang sudah kusebutkan tadi." America tersenyum kecil penuh makna, "_Have a nice sleep_."

–・–

_Italian _satu itu berjalan dengan wajah masamnya seperti biasa. Sekilas tidak ada yang tampak aneh atau berbeda dari lelaki yang terkenal karena dunia mafia-nya, karena ia memang tak pernah tersenyum atau nampak ramah. Tetapi bagi orang-orang terdekatnya―salah satunya Antonio, walau ia sendiri tak pernah mau mengakuinya secara terang-terangan―maka akan nampak suatu perubahan yang cukup signifikan.

"Kau yakin kau tak apa-apa?"

Dan lebih aneh lagi jika mengetahui bahwa sosok _Spaniard_ yang terkenal tak mau membaca suasana ini tengah menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dengan setengah bagian dari _Repubblica Italiana_ ini. _Well, _tak ada yang memedulikannya juga jika ia berubah, karena tak ada gunanya memperhatikan dua orang yang tengah berjalan di salah satu dek kapal induk super besar ini.

Yang pasti, sosok Lovino Vargas tetap terdiam. Sama sekali tak menggubris sang _Spaniard_ yang kini berjalan mengikutinya menuju divisi tempat ia akan bekerja, "Kenapa kau mengikutiku, _idiota_?"

"Oh ayolah, aku cemas padamu, _mi tomate_~!" dengan ceria, sang _Spaniard_ ber-_iris_ _light green _tersebut berkata, dilanjutkan dengan tertawa, "Sungguh Lovi, akhir-akhir ini kau benar-benar murung dan itu sama sekali tidak sepertimu."

"Dan kalau aku tersenyum bahagia, apa pedulimu, bodoh?" Lovino mendesah berat, "Lagipula aku tak pernah berniat untuk tersenyum bahagia. Sia-sia saja."

Sinis seperti biasanya, namun tidak se-energetik yang selalu dikenal oleh Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Hal ini semakin menambah rasa keingin-tahuan yang ada pada diri _Spaniard_ tersebut. Bagaimana pun, melihat _henchman_ kesayangannya tengah dilanda kemurungan seperti ini mau tak mau membuat Antonio merasa sedikit miris dan sedih juga. Sungguh, sebenarnya ia juga tahu bahwa ini semua karena ketidak-beradaan seorang bernama Feliciano Vargas, tetapi ia benar-benar tak bisa menahan rasa kesalnya kali ini.

"Mau sampai kapan kau bertingkah seperti ini?"

Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Antonio tersebut mampu membuat sosok Lovino Vargas tercengang. Kesal, dikatakan demikian oleh sang _Spaniard_ yang semenjak tadi bertingkah seolah lelaki dengan mata hijau tersebut mengerti segala isi hatinya. Maka dari itu, ia pun memutuskan untuk tidak menggubris panggilan sang _Spaniard_ yang semakin lama semakin berisik saja dan berjalan pergi dari situ.

Desahan berat keluar dari mulut Antonio, lalu tangannya yang kekar segera meraih lengan Lovino yang untungnya masih dapat ia jangkau dengan tangannya. "Hei Lovi, kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Diam saja kau, _idiota_. Kau tak mengerti apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu buat aku mengerti, karena aku sama sekali tak tahan denganmu yang murung seperti itu." Lalu menempelkan sebuah tomat yang masih ranum ke pipi Lovino. "Ya? Ayolah, ceria sedikit. Aku bisa sedih juga kalau kau tetap sedih dan murung seperti ini~"

Lovino nampak semakin murung. Wajahnya menjadi lebih tenang dan mengambil tomat tersebut dengan kasar. Wajahnya memerah, kesal bercampur malu. Bertanya-tanya akan isi kepala boss-nya yang terkadang perhatian setengah mampus dan terkadang lagi begitu _insensitive_. "Kuceritakan padamu juga, kau tak akan mau mengerti. Kau kan bodoh."

Antonio pun mengelus kepala personifikasi Italia Selatan tersebut sembari tertawa renyah. "Kalau aku mau, aku pasti mengerti. Dan sekarang aku mau mengerti tentang kondisimu."

"Orang yang tak sensitif sepertimu tak akan mengerti -bahkan jika ini tentang Feliciano- bagaimana rasanya ketika adik sendiri diculik dan kau was-was tanpa tahu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang." setitik air mata nampak terlihat di ujung mata sang Italian. "Jadi aku tak mau kau mengerti karena aku tak mau kau yang terlalu bodoh menjadi terseret pada masalahku..."

Antonio tersenyum, mengelus rambut sang Italian dan melontarkan tawa sedih. "Oh ayolah, kau lupa tentang Alfonso?"

Ah, bodoh sekali karena ia melupakan mantan personifikasi dari _República Portuguesa_ yang telah tiada itu. Masih teringat jelas di matanya ketika ia dan sang _Spaniard_ tertangkap bersamaan dengan sang Portuguese ketika sedang dalam sebuah acara malam biasa dengan nation-nation anggota EU. Segalanya biasa saja, dan tak ada yang nampak aneh apalagi kacau, sebelum mendadak sepasangan misterius mengacaukan pesta dengan membunuh―rupa-rupanya dua orang itu sudah menemukan cara untuk membunuh _nation_―belasan _nation_ yang hadir, walau beberapa lainnya berhasil kabur. Well, tentu tidak semuanya berakhir mulus, apalagi mengingat bahwa Feliciano dibawa pergi semenjak waktu itu, bersamaan dengan terbunuhnya Alfonso Fernandez Carriedo dengan tragis. Tepat di depan mata Antonio dan Lovino.

Lelaki mantan _conquistador_ itu memberikan kecupan singkat pada bibir merah ranum sang Italian. "Sebab aku mengerti sekali tentang apa yang terjadi denganmu. Sama saja kan, ketika aku kehilangan Alfonso." kemudian menepuk-nepuk punggung sang henchman. "Bedanya, kau masih punya kesempatan untuk menolong Feliciano, tidak sepertiku yang sudah kehilangan total akan Alfonso. Lagipula Feliciano masih hidup kan?"

"...tentu. Tentu ia masih hidup." Lovino berucap kembali. "Aku tahu si _mafia_ dari Russia itu tak akan berbohong. Oke, dia licik, tapi ia tak akan berbohong karena itu memang sifatnya."

"Setidaknya kau tahu itu kan sekarang?" Antonio tertawa lagi. "Makanya jangan murung seperti itu. Aku senang kalau kau setidaknya bisa lebih semangat seperti dulu lagi!" wajahnya menampakkan keceriaan yang mendalam, dan mau tak mau Lovino pun hanya bisa menarik ujung bibirnya sedikit, mencoba sebisanya untuk tersenyum walau tak bisa dibilang tersenyum juga.

Suasana pun berubah menjadi diam, dan kembali, suara-suara di antara mereka kembali timbul ketika Lovino menangkap sesuatu yang janggal lalu menanyai pada sang _Spaniard _sebuah pertanyaan simpel berupa : "Lalu kenapa kau disini? Aku yakin kau disini tidak sepenuhnya karena aku." yang dimana, Antonio tersenyum sembari melantunkan sebuah jawabannya setelahnya :

"Karena dendam itu mendarah daging, tidak seperti kematian."

–・–

"Китай." **[1]**

Sosok lelaki tinggi dengan seragam militer berwarna hitam, lengkap beserta _scarf_ putihnya tersebut, datang mendekati kepada seorang lainnya yang berambut hitam panjang. Yang dipanggil refleks menengok, sembari pakaian _emperor_ yang didominasi oleh warna merah terang berhiaskan bordiran emas yang ia kenakan melambai-lambai mengikuti gerakan si pemakainya yang kini membalas si pemanggil dengan, "Ada apa, aru?"

"Hanya ingin mengunjungi _partner_-ku saja, da." Ivan, nama lelaki dengan _iris lavender_ tersebut menjawab sang penannya dengan senyum sederhananya seperti biasa, "Dan kau sudah tahu kalau Japan dibawa ke kubu America?"

"Nah, aku sudah tahu itu," Wang Yao, demikianlan nama lelaki berparas Asia tersebut, kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela yang besar, yang kini memperlihatkan betapa agungnya negeri yang menjadi perlambangannya, People's Republic of China, "Mereka pasti membawa Japan untuk membantu si America yang kudengar... aru... Sedang membuat semacam projek kecil atau semacamnya?"

"Begitu juga yang kudengar. Tapi rasanya sudah tak pantas jika kau katakan projek kecil lagi, da." Lagi, lelaki yang menjadi personifikasi dari Russian Federation itu berkata dengan senyum khasnya, sembari mendekatkan dirinya kepada sang lelaki Asia satu itu, "Dan kabarnya, projek kecil yang ia katakan satu ini masih ada hubungannya dengan kejadian 164 tahun yang lalu."

"Tentang?"

"Perang Dunia Ketiga yang dimulai karena North Korea kau suruh untuk membom pulau Britania hingga menghilang dari peta dunia?" Ivan kembali berkata, mengingatkan sang _partner_ yang kini masih nampaknya tidak dapat menangkap poin dari pembicaraan ini sesungguhnya... oh, atau dia yang masih tak cukup jelas untuk menyampaikan maksudnya kali ini? "Dan yang kumaksud adalah, apa kau tidak merasa terancam sedikit pun akan perbuatan America kecil itu, da?"

"Khawatir?" Yao tertawa kecil, lebih ke arah mengejek, "Untuk apa aku mengkhawatirkan negara yang sebentar lagi akan mati itu? Kalau aku mau pun, sekarang juga bisa kuminta seluruh anak buahku dan beberapa negara Asia lainnya untuk menyerang dia, juga pasti anak ingusan itu akan segera jatuh tak berdaya. Memangnya ia kira 400 tahun hidup di dunia ini cukup untuk mengalahkan pengalaman perangku selama 4000 tahun, aru?"

"Tipikal dirimu." Ivan tersenyum kecil, senyuman kecil yang khas darinya, namun menyiratkan makna yang semakin misterius, "Jadi selama ini kau sudah tahu detil projeknya, da?" dan jujur, sebenarnya Ivan Braginski pun tak ingin ikut campur akan apa pun urusan dari Alfred F. Jones sialan satu itu, tetapi rasanya tak ada salahnya jika ia harus menyiapkan segalanya sebelum terlambat. Toh, ia sudah tahu cukup banyak bahwa kapal yang hanya membuang-buang biaya milik _pribadi_ dari sang personifikasi itu bukanlah sesuatu yang benar-benar bisa ia remehkan.

"Cukup banyak, tapi tidak semua." Lelaki Asia tersebut menyeruput teh melati yang berada pada meja di dekatnya, "Apa kau tahu sesuatu yang lebih daripada yang kutahu... Ah, kau ada disini, pasti kau sudah tahu lebih banyak dariku."

Ivan Braginski tertawa kecil. Senyum khasnya yang berkesan kekanak-kanakan kembali terpampang di wajahnya, "Tentu... Atau lebih tepatnya, aku ingin mengusulkan suatu rencana kecil. Karena sepertinya Amerika kecil kita perlu diawasi dengan sangat baik, sampai-sampai aku tak bisa lagi mengandalkan para mata-mata di perbatasan itu, da." Lelaki berdarah Rusia itu pun duduk di samping sang pemuda Asia, yang masih dengan tenangnya meminum teh-nya, "Jadi aku membutuhkan salah satu _nation_ yang bisa diandalkan, dan aku tahu kau memegang orang-orang yang cocok untuk tugasku kali ini."

"Tugas? Apa yang kau mau tugaskan pada salah satu _nation_ Asia-ku?"

"Biarkan aku memilih satu terlebih dahulu, baru nanti kujelaskan."

Wang Yao mendesah berat. Ia pun menutup matanya, lalu berpikir sesaat. Sebenarnya tak ada masalah, tapi ia juga butuh anak-anak Asia-nya, khususnya pada bagian Tenggara, untuk membantunya mempertahankan keamanan di sekitar Samudera Pasifik dan Samudera Hindia.

Yao sungguh berharap bahwa bukan _anak itu_ yang diinginkan oleh partner-nya.

"Baik. Jadi siapa yang kau mau, aru?"

Dengan cepat, sang _Russian _tersebut menjawab. "Aku ingin Raka, da."

...dan harapan Wang Yao agar salah satu anak kepercayaannya itu tidak diambil, pupus sudah.

Tapi tentu saja Wang Yao tak akan bisa membantah keputusannya. Ia tak mau harus berhadapan dengan personifikasi dari Russian Federation itu hanya karena ia tak mau meminjamkan salah satu kaki tangan kepercayaannya, "Ya sudah. Kau boleh memakainya," _Asian_ satu itu mendesah pasrah, "asalkan ia harus kembali hidup-hidup padaku, aru. Dan juga..."

"Apa?"

"Anak itu, _Repubblica Italiana_ satu itu, aru." Yao menuang kembali teh yang masih tersisa dalam poci teh itu, "Mau kau apakan dia? Karena aku tak mau menahan anak pengecut itu di dalam penjaraku terus tanpa arah yang jelas. Membuang-buang biaya makan saja."

Ivan tersenyum kecil, lalu memejamkan matanya perlahan, "Kalau begitu, aku memintamu untuk menahan anak itu sebentar lagi saja." Lalu mengecup pipi dari sang _Asian_ dengan sorot mata bertanya-tanya tersebut, "Masalah anak itu biar nanti kutangani, da. Yang pasti jagalah anak itu baik-baik, atau kalau tidak kau harus direpotkan oleh kakaknya dan mafia-mafianya itu."

"Kenapa aku harus takut, kalau aku sudah memiliki _partner_ sehebat dirimu, aru?" dan tawa kecil pun kembali terlontar dari bibir kecil sang _Asian_, "

Sang personifikasi dari Rusia itu pun beranjak pergi, dan menutup pintu ruangan itu.

–・–

Lelaki dengan tatapan sedingin es itu berjalan dengan langkah yang berat. Mungkin karena efek sepatu boots tentaranya yang tebal, tapi yang pasti, lelaki berkulit sawo matang dengan mata secokelat cokelat Belgia itu tengah terburu-buru, seakan tengah dikejar sesuatu.

Ia menekan sebuah tombol di sebelah pintu berteknologi tinggi di hadapannya, kemudian mengucapkan kata sandi yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh mereka yang berbicara dalam bahasa nasional personifikasi Zamrud Nusantara satu itu. Pintu pun terbuka, dan menunjukkan kamar tidurnya yang tak terlalu besar, namun nampak nyaman dan penuh dengan koleksi teknologi termutakhir, sementara di saat yang bersamaan membuat kamar dengan arsitektur ala Jawa itu membuat esens tradisional yang hendak ditunjukkan oleh sang empunya kamar ini tetap terasa dengan kental.

Sosok dengan rambut hitam kelam itu meraih pada sebuah _suitcase _hitam kecokelatan berukuran sedang yang biasanya cukup dibawa tangan. Ia membuka tas, yang segera mempertunjukkan isinya yang benar-benar mencenggangkan.

Sebuah senapan otomatis yang mampu menembakkan tembakan peluru radioaktif hasil kreasi anak bangsanya sendiri, bom-bom mini dengan daya ledak tinggi, beberapa racun mematikan serta sebuah pisau _Swiss Army_ yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana sebagai senjata terakhirnya.

.

_"__привет, Raka. Masih ingat aku, da?" _**[2]**

.

Raka―nama pemuda itu―memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu mendesah berat. Ia mengeluarkan senapan otomatis itu, memastikan apakah ada pelurunya atau tidak.

.

_"Tentu saja. Aku tak sebodoh itu untuk melupakanmu, Ivan." Raka tersenyum kecil kepada mantan mentornya tersebut, "lama tak bertemu, dan mengingat senyummu itu, apakah kau datang kemari untuk meminta sesuatu? Mungkin mau mencoba kopi atau teh buatanku, lalu..."_

_"Da, aku tidak datang kemari untuk sekedar minum teh." Lagi, senyum khas penuh makna dari _Russian_ satu itu kembali merekah, "karena ada satu hal yang ingin kau kerjakan untukku."_

.

Raka kembali mengecek jumlah bom-bom mini yang berada di _suitcase_ tersebut. Menghitung dalam hati, dan kembali mengecek properti lainnya yang ia butuhkan. Tak lupa juga ia memastikan tutup dari botol racun itu agar ia bisa yakin bahwa botolnya tidak bocor atau kurang rapat.

.

_"Lalu apa?" Raka tertawa kecil sembari menyuguhkan segelas teh poci kepada sang _Russian_, "Seorang _Russian Federation_ yang sangat ditakuti oleh _United States of America_ meminta tolong pada negara kecil yang sama sekali tak akan pernah sejajar denganmu? Oh ayolah, kau pasti bercanda."_

_Tatapan aneh keluar dari mata _violet_ milik Ivan satu itu, namun dengan segera, sosok _Russian_ yang terkenal dengan senyumannya yang penuh makna itu segera mengembalikan komposurnya, "Justru karena aku ditakuti dan dikenal oleh banyak orang, makanya aku tak bisa melakukan pekerjaan yang satu ini, da." Ucapnya, lalu menyeruput teh tersebut sambil berpikir dalam hatinya mengapa keluarga besar Asia ini senang sekali dengan yang namanya teh, "dan jangan rendah diri seperti itu. Aku tahu kau hanya sekedar berbasa-basi saja..."_

.

Raka pun menutup koper tersebut dan mendorongnya ke bawah tempat tidurnya. Medesah lagi, dan kini membuka _dress shirt_ putih yang ia kenakan sedari tadi, membiarkan dirinya bertelanjang dada sembari merebahkan dirinya ke atas ranjangnya.

.

_Raka terdiam. Wajahnya berubah menjadi kaku di saat yang bersamaan, sementara pandangannya kini teralihkan ke arah jendela yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, "Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikiran bahwa aku bisa melakukan tugas yang akan kau berikan ini?"_

_"Karena ini melibatkan Willem."_

_Kaku, sekujur arteri dan vena milik Raka seolah beku ketika nama itu terdengar di telinganya. Nama milik personifikasi dari _Koninkrijk der Nederlanden_ satu itu telah disebutkan, dan tentu saja Raka sudah bisa menduga apa yang akan diminta kepadanya._

_"Kau ingin aku membunuh si Kepala Tulip satu itu?"_

.

Pintu kamar Raka terbuka, namun hal itu tidak mengganggu Raka sama sekali berhubung ia tahu bahwa yang bisa memasuki kamarnya ini hanyalah ia dan saudara sedarahnya itu.

"Arista, bukan berarti kau bisa memasuki kamarku kau tidak mengetuk pintunya..."

Arista―demikianlah gadis itu dipanggil―tersenyum pelan, dan menghampiri kakaknya yang bertelanjang dada itu masih terkulai di atas ranjang, "Memang kenapa?" dan gadis itu pun memosisikan dirinya berada tepat di atas kakaknya, sembari tangan-tangan lentiknya itu mengeksplorasi dada bidang kakaknya, "abang kan sudah tahu hanya aku yang akan masuk, lalu kenapa aku masih harus mengetuk pintunya?"

Senyum kecil dengan maksud menggoda itu mau tak mau membuat Raka menjadi terpikat, dan kini segera memosisikan dirinya berada di atas sang gadis. Membiarkan gadis melayu dengan rambut sepundak itu terbaring di bawahnya, "Aku sudah katakan berkali-kali bahwa mengetuk pintu itu adalah salah satu bentuk sopan santun pada orang yang lebih tua," dengan tangkas, bibir Raka pun sudah menggerayang leher milik adiknya tersebut, mengecupnya berulang kali hingga akhirnya meninggalkan banyak bekas merah di sana, "jadi katakan, apa kau mau kuhukum, heh?"

Arista menatap kakaknya dengan mata yang setengah terpejam, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak." Bibirnya bergetar, "Tidak, tidak. Aku datang kemari bukan untuk melakukan ini tapi..."

Merasakan aura yang intens dan serius, Raka pun berhenti 'menjahili' adiknya tersebut, "Lalu kenapa?"

_Iris dark chocolate_ milik sang gadis melayu menatap dalam kepada kedua mata cokelat kakaknya itu dengan tatapan cemas, "Aku... Aku dengar dari Ivan. Ya, dari dia, katanya abang akan pergi?"

.

_Mendengar tanggapan sang pemuda berkulit sawo matang itu, Ivan Braginski tak bisa menahan tawanya, walau tak ada seorang pun yang dapat mengerti arti tawa misterius itu._

_"Tidak, tidak seperti itu!" lagi, tawanya terkesan lembut, walau semuanya pun tahu bahwa di balik itu ada sesuatu yang tak menyenangkan menanti, "Jadi, kurasa kau sudah tahu bahwa Kiku diculik oleh pihak mereka, da?"_

_Ya, sebagai kaki tangan terpercaya Wang Yao, ia menjadi pendengar kabar pertama itu, "Tentu. Lalu?"_

_"Nah, beginilah masalahnya. Yao-Yao sedang sedih karena adik kesayangannya itu menghilang." Ivan mulai menjelaskan, "Dan aku tak mau melihat Yao-Yao sedih, karena Yao-Yao yang sedih itu menakutkan. Apalagi kalau dia tahu bahwa adiknya itu tak memberikan perlawanan dan..."_

_"Tunggu, maksudmu..."_

_"Ya, _Япония _tak akan semudah itu dibawa pergi, kecuali ia sendiri yang mau." Kini, tampang sang Russian satu itu berubah menjadi sedikit serius, walau senyum kecilnya masih menggantung dengan manis di wajahnya, "Itu berarti dia sengaja ingin mengkhianati kita. Karenanya, cari tahu apa sebenarnya projek kecil yang _Америка_ lakukan, dan kembalikan _Япония _kepada Yao-Yao."_

_"Dan aku tak terlihat cerdas, pintar, apalagi untuk hal seperti itu!" Raka berseru, "Kalau pun Arthur masih hidup, si _scone maniac_ itu rajanya!"_

_"Tapi dia sudah tak ada lagi, da." Lagi, sang _Russian_ menimpali, "dan kau tak perlu takut."_

_"Ta... Tapi..."_

_"Sebab aku tahu, da," potong Ivan, "bahwa di balik semua kebodohan, kekotoran, dan kejelekanmu, kau hanyalah seorang lagi yang perlu ditakuti. Ataukah perlu kusebutkan ada apa saja di dunia _underground_-mu, hmm?"_

_Pedagang narkoba, sumber daya alam, dealer senjata, dan kekayaan yang tak terbatas._

_Raka sudah tak bisa membantah lagi, sebab apa yang dikatakan oleh lelaki itu bukanlah dusta atau pujian belaka._

_Namun itulah kebenarannya._

.

"Ya, aku akan pergi. Lalu?"

Arista terdiam. Personifikasi dari Malaysia tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah, "Umm, mungkin... Aku akan rindu. Ya, rindu pada abang."

Raka tersenyum kecil, kemudian mengecup bibir ranum gadis itu, "Aku tak akan pergi lama. Jaga rumahku selama aku tak ada ya?" lalu menyeka setitik air mata yang berada di sudut mata sang gadis melayu.

"Hmm."

Dengan demikian, pergilah sang pemuda Indonesia, sementara tak ada yang pernah tahu apa arti dari senyuman sinis yang dikeluarkan Arista ketika kakaknya itu menutup pintu.

.

_"Karena itu, sekali lagi kuminta padamu : Kembalikan Kiku, dan sabotase kapal milik _America_ kecil kita."_

–・–

"Hmm, dingin sekali."

Lelaki dengan ekspresi datar itu kembali mendesah sembari membetulkan letak jepit rambutnya yang berbentuk salib tersebut. Melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lelaki dengan rambut jabrik dan mengenakan _coat_ hitam di sebelahnya.

"Hei _Bror_**[5]**, mau sampai kapan kau tidur?" panggilnya, sementara yang dipanggil tengah mengusap-usap kepalanya sembari berkata bahwa "Aku tidak tidur!" dengan mata yang nampak terkantuk-kantuk.

Melihat respon dari _Bror_-nya yang benar-benar menjengkelkan, ia baru saja akan menendang sang―mantan―Raja Skandinavia itu dengan _boots_-nya, kalau saja tidak ada panggilan masuk dari alat komunikasinya. Sang _Norwegian _baru saja menekan tombol "Jawab" setelah segerombolan orang-orang membawa berbagai macam senjata dan segera menyerang mereka tanpa aba-aba atau isyarat apa pun.

_"Halo."_

Namun si penelepon tak mendapat respon yang berarti dari si responden. Yang terdengar malah seru-seruan orang dan desingan tembakan, dan kontan saja membuat si penelepon bingung.

_"Hei, sedang apa kalian?"_

Masih tak ada respon juga. Kali ini terdengar suara orang meringis sakit, lengkap dengan bunyi darah yang―entah bagaimana bisa terdengar―terciprat.

"Hei, America!" seruan sang _Danish_ yang sedikit belepotan cairan-cairan merah terutama di wajahnya, berseru sambil mencomot alat komunikasi yang masih berada di genggaman sang _Norwegian_, "Maaf, tadi ada sedikit gangguan. Orang-orang Rusia itu langsung menodongkan senjatanya kepada kita, bukan salahku kan?"

_"Ya, ya. Itu tidak salah. Tapi setidaknya bekerjalah dengan lebih tenang."_ Suara itu mendesah, _"_Well_, berhubung kalian_―_kau dan Lukas_―_masih berada disana, jadi aku ingin kalian untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Feliciano."_

Sementara Lukas masih dengan santainya menimbun mayat-mayat yang baru saja ia dan _Bror_-nya tangani, Mathias masih tertawa-tawa dan berbicara dengan kasual pada sang American selaku commander utama di seberang sana, "Tenang saja, kami pasti akan temukan Italia itu!"

Walau sang _Danish_ tak bisa melihatnya, tetapi entah mengapa ia bisa merasakan American satu itu tersenyum, "Baik. Kalau bisa carikan semua data yang kuminta kemarin. Lalu tunggu Lovino yang..."

"...ikut dengan kami?" wajah Mathias langsung berubah pucat. Ia benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika anak mafia itu ikut bersama dengannya dan Norge, "Oke, kau pasti bercanda. Kami bisa tangani ini sendiri tanpa anak Italia itu..."

"...lalu kalian akan terbunuh di tangan si Russia bedebah satu itu karena kalian tak punya suplai senjata yang memadai." Sang American mendesis kesal, "Aku tak ingin kalian mati konyol, setidaknya sebelum Russia dan China menjadi budak kita."

_'Kita katamu. Ini semua karena kau kesal saja pada kenyataan bahwa Arthur sudah dibunuh 164 tahun yang lalu...'_ pikiran sang _Danish_ menyuarakan sepatah kalimat itu dalam benaknya saja sebelum ia lanjut berbicara lagi, "Ya ya, terserah apa katamu _boss_. Kapan berandalan pengecut itu ke tempatku?"

_"Dengan kondisi seperti ini, paling cepat tiga sampai lima hari lagi."_ Alfred menjelaskan, _"Kami masih menguji alat pelindung yang sepertinya mengalami kebocoran di beberapa tempat. Yang pasti aku harus menunggu berita dari seseorang, dan... _Well_, menyambut teman Asia kita yang dibawa oleh Mattie barusan."_ Dan diiringi dengan tawa yang cukup panjang, hingga meninggalkan sang mantan Raja Skandinavia itu speechless.

Tanpa basa-basi, sang _Norwegian_ yang dulunya merupakan personifikasi dari Kongeriket Norge tersebut merebut alat komunikasi bulat kecil yang sedari tadi mereka―koreksi, Mathias dan Alfred, tak termasuk dirinya―gunakan, "Al."

_"Heh, halo lagi Lukas."_ Suaranya mendadak berubah menjadi sedikit lebih lembut, _"Ada apa?"_

"Adikku." Pendek, menyebutkan nama pemuda yang dulunya merupakan personifikasi dari _Lýðveldið Ísland_, "Bagaimana dia?"

_"Tenang saja,"_ nada bicara Alfred mendadak menjadi tenang, _"adikmu baik-baik saja. Dan sepertinya ia semakin bersemangat akhir-akhir ini~"_ tawa kecil lagi, sebelum akhirnya sang American menutup komunikasi mereka setelah berkata, _"Sudah dulu. Katakan pada Mathias juga untuk jangan sembrono. Russia sudah bukan anak yang bisa ditindas seperti dulu lagi."_

Kontak tersebut pun putus. Tanpa kata-kata yang berarti dan sebuah desahan yang panjang,

–・–

_Empat Minggu Kemudian_

Sungguh, seandainya ia bisa menolak, ia tak ingin datang ke kapal aneh ini.

Kapal induk raksasa, yang diisi dengan sepuluh _Prime Commanders_ dari penjuru Eropa, dilengkapi dengan senjata-senjata termutakhir dan berbagai alat-alat perang lainnya. Puluhan ribu tentara dan berbagai sumber daya yang menggiurkan ada semua di tempat ini. Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak takut dengan tempat ini, tapi takut bertemu dengan _seseorang_.

Ya, seseorang yang tengah menghisap semacam cerutu di dek kapal ini, tepat di tengah-tengah landasan pesawat terbang... Apa ia benar-benar ingin mati dengan merokok disana? Ah sudahlah, bukan urusan dia. Tetapi tentu saja itu akan menjadi urusan dia ketika lelaki dengan kepala tulip tersebut memanggil-manggil dia.

"Hei!"

Oke, dia memang tidak memanggil nama, tapi tentu saja ia tak sebodoh itu untuk tidak sadar bahwa dirinya lah yang dipanggil.

Lelaki berkulit sawo matang dan ber-_iris dark wood_ tersebut terus melangkah dengan cepat bersama dengan sebuah _suitcase_ yang berada di tangannya. Kaki-kakinya yang kecil membawa tubuhnya dengan cepat pada sebuah pintu yang akhirnya ia buka. Menampakkan di depan matanya sebuah ruangan yang gelap dan penuh dengan suara-suara berisik.

Dalam ruangan tersebut nampaklah sesosok dengan rambut _sunny blonde_ dan mata sebiru laut itu mendesah kecil. Tengah menyambungkan susunan kabel-kabel yang rumit dan tak terbayangkan rumitnya, sebab jangankan seorang awam, seorang teknisi yang sudah ahli pun setidaknya akan merasa sedikit kewalahan menghadapi susunan kabel dan mesin-mesin yang benar-benar membuat mata saja panas melihatnya. Di samping sang _American_ yang masih dengan nikmatnya melahap _cheeseburger_ miliknya itu, terdapat seorang lagi yang nampaknya jauh lebih pendek dari sang _American_. Sepertinya tengah membantu pekerjaan Kapten Alfred F. Jones membuat sesuatu.

Lelaki berkulit sawo matang tersebut meneguk air liurnya, ketika dua pasang mata dengan warna yang kontras satu sama lain menatap pada dirinya.

"Oh tidak..." sang _Japanese _mendesah berat. "Kenapa kau... Ada disini?"

"_Konnichiwa_, Kiku-_san_." **[7]** lelaki dengan _iris dark wood_ tersebut tersenyum kecil kepada sang _Japanese_, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang _American_ yang masih menatap dirinya dengan pandangan penuh makna. "Dan tentu saja, mungkin anda sudah tahu siapa saya, tuan Alfred F. Jones?"

"Tidak bermaksud untuk tak sopan padamu, _buddy_, tapi boleh ingatkan padaku lagi siapa kau?"

Sang pemuda tertawa kecil, lalu melantunkan segaris senyum yang nampak manis bagi wajahnya yang terlihat menampakkan kelembutan dan penuh dengan guratan kesedihan di sana-sini. Maksudnya hendak meyakinkan lawan bicaranya bahwa ia benar-benar seperti perkataannya. "Ah, aku jadi merasa sedih karena kau melupakanku... Lupakah kau pada aku, sahabat lamamu?"

Alfred tertawa juga mendengar respon sang pemuda. "Lupa pada sahabat? Tentu saja seorang _hero_ semacamku tak akan mungkin lupa pada seorang _sahabat baik _semacam Raka Pratama Mandala!"

Raka―nama pemuda itu―tersenyum kecil.

"Hanya saja," lanjutnya, "aku pasti lupa padamu, jika kau datang kemari atas nama Republik Indonesia."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Translations<span>**

**[1] **Китай ( Russian ) : Dibaca sebagai Kitaĭ, artinya China.

**[2] **привет ( Russian ) : Dibaca sebagai Privet, artinya Hello ( informal greeting, or so it seems )

**[3]** Япония ( Russian ) : Dibaca sebagai Yaponiya, artinya Japan.

**[4]** Америка ( Russian ) : Dibaca sebagai Amerika.

**[5] **_Bror _( _Danish_/Norwegian, sama aja. ) : _Brother._

**[6] **_Jeg elsker dig _( _Danish_ ) : _I love you_.

**[7] **_Konnichiwa _( Japanese ) : _Hello_

P.S.: Semua bahasa-bahasa asing dalam cerita ini selain Inggris, Perancis, Jepang dan Jerman, saya tengok dari Gugel translet. Jadi apabila ada kesalahan, mohon kritik dan sarannya. #bows.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** _First of all_, saya mau ngucapin makasih sebesar-besarnya yang udah mau ngikutin cerita ini sampe sini, walau masih banyak keababilan dan ketidakjelasan di kiri dan di kanan ;w; #woi #masihlamakelarnya

Nah, saya ngerti cerita ini penuh ke-OOC-an dsb. Tapi tentu, saya nggak akan buat sebuah "awal" dengan gaje gini sampe akhir. Saya udah nyiapin cerita ini, sehingga kalo ada OOC atau sesuatu yang janggal, tolong bersabar karena emang _pace _-nya lelet begini .w. As usual, saya terima berbagai komen, kritik, bahkan flame yang masuk akal tentunya #seretgentongair

Grazie~


	4. Sin

.

Untuk pertama kali semenjak dua ratus tahun berlalu, America mempertanyakan perbuatannya.

Tidak, ia tidak mempertanyakan akan pernyataan perangnya melawan Russia-China. Sama sekali tidak ragu ketika harus berduel dengan sahabat kecilnya―yang sama sekali tidak kecil lagi sekarang―yang merupakan personifikasi dari Zamrud Nusantara yang tengah ia hadapi kini. Bahkan ketika ia memutuskan untuk menculik personifikasi dari Negeri Matahari Terbit yang berada di depannya saat ini pun tak ada rasa bersalah bersarang dalam hatinya.

Lantas, mengapa ia mempertanyakan untuk "membangkitkan" England di saat-saat ia hampir berhasil?

Sungguh, ia benar-benar tak mengerti. Padahal karena hal inilah ia berani membangun _Redox_, mempunyai keberanian untuk mengumpulkan dan membangkitkan para negara-negara Eropa yang telah lama punah, bahkan hingga melancarkan perang dunia ke-empat seperti ini pun, ia tak ragu.

"Mungkin karena pada dasarnya, kau tak pernah merasa lebih dari England."

Ya, sebab sama seperti kata pepatah "Seorang murid tak akan bisa melampaui gurunya." dan itu pun juga berlaku di antara ia dan mentornya, England.

"Dan secara tak langsung, membuktikanmu jauh lebih lemah darinya, ataupun dari kami."

Tidak, itu tidak sama dengan lemah.

"Aku tak pernah ragu dengan segala keputusanku." ia menatap dengan tajam dan pasti pada Raka, "kau hanya tak tahu apa-apa tentangku. Setidaknya kau tak tahu tentangku sebanyak England mengetahuiku. Dan karena hal itu juga, kuputuskan bahwa menghidupkan England adalah jalan yang terbaik. Toh England jauh lebih kuat darimu, dan itu berarti armada tambahan bagiku."

Entah mengapa ada satu kekalutan dalam diri Alfred ketika dua _iris dark chocolate_ itu menatapnya sendu. Lagi, kenapa ia harus merasa bersalah? Anak asuhan Willem satu ini memang selalu saja menyulitkannya. Memang apa yang ia tahu dan mengerti soal perasaannya?

"Sayangnya, itu dulu." ia menatap pada sosok _American_ yang kini menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Kini di mataku, kau adalah orang yang tak tahu apa yang tengah kau lakukan sampai-sampai meyakini semua hal adalah benar."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Redox<span>**  
><em>Part 3 : Sin<em>

_Hetalia : Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya_

**WARNING**

AU/Pirate!US x Pirate!UK/_Android_!UK/NethIndo/Horrible mistakes/OOC to the max/Irrationality happens

* * *

><p><em>Untuk apa aku harus takut akan dosa?<em>

_Seluruh eksistensiku semuanya adalah kebohongan dan kekotoran manusia, maka bukankah itu sudah menjadikanku hidup dalam dosa?_

* * *

><p>"Jadi untuk apa kau kemari?"<p>

Sebetulnya Alfred tak harus mempertanyakan hal itu sebab ia sudah mendengar tentang mantan sahabatnya yang kini amat tunduk pada China bagaikan anjing peliharaannya, jadi pastilah lelaki ini ada disini karena suruhan Russia atau China tentunya. ( Atau satu kemungkinan bodoh dimana Raka datang karena ingin mengejar Willem, yang dimana kesempatannya tergolong agak tak mungkin di matanya. )

"Ah ya, kalau aku mau datang pun, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin bertukar sapa denganmu..." Raka menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya sebelum menatap tajam pada sang _American_. "...sayangnya Rusia memintaku untuk meminta informasi darimu, jadi maaf apabila sapaanku terkesan kasar."

Raka bergerak dengan cepat menuju arah Alfred, mengeluarkan sebuah parang di masing-masing tangannya yang nampak sudah tua namun masih mengkilat, mengindikasikan kedua senjata itu sangat tajam. Sabetan demi sabetan nampak dengan mudah dielakkan oleh Alfred, seolah setiap serangan yang dilancarkan padanya tidak ada apa-apanya. Keduanya pun saling menyerang dan bertahan, sekilas terlihat seolah dua orang itu tengah berduet menari akan sebuah tarian.

Ya, tarian yang mematikan.

"Kecepatanmu sudah banyak berkurang, umm?" Alfred pun mengeluarkan sebuah _shot gun_ yang ia sembunyikan selama ini di balik jubahnya, lalu mengarahkannya ke arah musuhnya sambil tetap memastikan dirinya untuk menghindar dari serangan-serangan parang yang dapat dikata mematikan juga. "Aku rindu pada gerakan-gerakanmu yang lincah itu. _Show me more_." kemudian menembakkan senjata berdaya serang tinggi tersebut sehingga serangan berupa ledakan-ledakan besar pun terarah pada Raka, yang dimana dapat dielakkannya walau tergolong tipis.

Tentu saja seorang Republik Indonesia tak akan bisa dikalahkan walau dengan serangan yang nampaknya mematikan. Raka sangat mengerti bahwa sejak dulu memang sulit untuk mengalahkan Alfred dalam baku tembak, tapi ia tahu bahwa dirinya adalah salah satu di antara para _nations_ yang ahli dalam bela diri. Membuatnya diuntungkan secara kelenturan dan kecepatan serta dalam pertarungan jarak pendek. Lagipula ia harus mengakui bahwa belajar dan bekerja di bawah si Pak Tua China satu itu membuat kemampuannya semakin terasah.

Memanfaatkan keahliannya dan segala yang telah ia pelajari, dengan lincah ia pun bersalto dan melompat-lompat menuju arah sang kapten. Kiri, melompat mundur, kanan, maju dan kiri. Dengan luwes dan lihai ia lewati langkah-langkah itu menggunakan teknik salto dan lompatan tingginya. Tentu dengan gerakan yang cepat nan lincah semacam ini, Alfred harus merasa kewalahan juga, apalagi ketika jarak antara dirinya dan lelaki berdarah Melayu itu hanya terpaut satu-dua jengkal saja. "Katakan saja kalau aku memang lebih tua dari England, tapi keahlianku selama 1800 tahun lebih tak akan pernah padam."

Tetapi tentu saja, ia tak boleh kalah. Apakah pantas seorang kapten dari _Redox_ kalah bertarung menghadapi seorang _nation_ kotor nan bodoh dari Samudera Hindia itu? Sekali-kali pun tidak! "1800 tahun? Asal kau tahu saja, England sudah hidup semenjak 48 A.D; jauh lebih lama darimu." Berbalik, kemudian melompat menghindar. Ia benar-benar harus mencari cara untuk mengakali agar lelaki itu lengah dan ia dapat menembak ke titik fatalnya.

"Itu bukan England, sang _Anglo-Saxon_ yang kukenal. Itu _Roman Britain_, yang tak pernah kutemui." cepat, sebelum ia sadari bahwa Raka sudah meraih salah satu kabel yang diikat menjadi satu itu ia gunakan untuk bergantung, kemudian berayun cepat, mendekat ke arah lawannya hingga satu tusukan dari Raka pun berhasil menusuk pundak sang kapten kapal, diiringi dengan tusukan pada bahu satunya lagi melalui parang kedua. Otomatis, Alfred pun mengerang kesakitan. "Sakit?" lirih, sang _Indonesian_ berbisik pada telinga Alfred. "Sekarang kau rasakan sakit, anak naif. Aku muak melihat kulit halusmu yang dirawat dengan pembantaian di negeri lain dan segala politik gelap lainnya seperti ini."

Dan lelaki Asia yang nampak sangat muak dengan wajah masamnya itu meludah di wajah sang _American_, sembari memperdalam tusukan di kedua bahu itu. Biarkan saja ia merasa liar, nampak seperti anak nakal untuk sesaat, agar segala rencana dan taktiknya dapat ia lapisi dengan kamuflase yang baik. Walau bagaimana pun juga, memikirkan bahwa Raka telah melakukan hal ini pada Alfred membuatnya ragu dan senang di saat yang sama. Ragu, karena sebenarnya ia adalah orang yang sudah cukup lama berteman, namun senang akhirnya bisa mengurus parasit sialan ini dengan gayanya sendiri, pencak silat.

Namun rupanya hal itu tak bertahan lama, apalagi setelah sesosok misterius menghempasnya jatuh dan membuat punggungnya beradu tabrak dengan dinding baja _Redox_. Hal itu membuat Raka mengerang kesakitan, segera setelah sosok dengan kilat mata hijau lumut itu menatapnya dengan amat intens.

"_Saa, itte_." **[1]**

Instruksi tersebut membuat Raka melompat akan serangan yang dilontarkan sosok bertubuh semampai dan ramping yang membuat Raka terkejut sesaat. Namun kesadarannya yang menginstruksikan ia harus bertahan dari segala serangan serta mencari celah agar pertarungan ini bisa dihentikan dengan ia sebagai pemenang membuatnya mengurungkan pikirannya sementara.

Sosok yang menyerangnya itu menuju ke arahnya dengan sangat cepat, sampai-sampai Raka tak sempat mendeskripsikan secara rinci bagaimana rupa-rupa lelaki yang memakai pakaian _simple_ berupa _sleeveless shirt_ hitam yang sewarna dengan celana panjangnya tersebut, dan hampir luput juga dari pandangannya―padahal seharusnya hal itu menjadi yang paling jelas―adalah bahwa lelaki itu memiliki konstruksi lengan yang terbuat dari mesin. Teknologi yang ia ingat-ingat diberi nama _automail_. Derap langkahnya yang terkesan berat dari _army boots_-nya itu dengan telak menghajarnya mundur, membuatnya segera bangkit sebelum satu kepalan tangan dari besi itu melayang di wajahnya.

"Kiku _nii-san_! Apa yang anda lakukan?"

Lelaki yang dipanggil itu seolah tuli, tak dapat mendengar sepatah kata pun atau pun merasa dipanggil olehnya. Mau tak mau pun pemuda asal Indonesia itu harus bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan yang sangat menekankan intensitas itu menatapnya tajam, sementara di saat yang sama, ia harus benar-benar melindungi dirinya. Tidak, ia tak boleh lengah. Sudah jauh-jauh ia datang kemari, dan ia mati dengan kegagalan? Uh, itu memalukan sekali, dan Raka tak akan bisa menerimanya bahkan sampai tujuh kali reinkarnasinya, apabila reinkarnasi memang benar ada.

Ia merutuk kesal, lagi-lagi karena lawan misteriusnya itu semakin lama semakin tangguh saja. Caranya ia bergerak, dan bagaimana seluruh tenaganya terkumpul demikian mustahilnya, pastilah _makhluk ini_ bukanlah manusia. Lagipula bunyi-bunyi yang dihasilkan di setiap gerakannya terdengar sangat tidak familiar baginya, walau seluruh gerakan dan model perlawanan ini... sebenarnya sama sekali tidaklah asing baginya.

Kemudian dengan sekejap ingatannya kembali, mengingat siapakah yang pernah melawannya dengan teknik seperti ini.

Arthur Kirkland.

Mendengarnya saja ia sudah tak bisa menahan bulu kuduknya agar tak berdiri. Entah kenapa, padahal pemegang nama manusia itu hanyalah seorang _nation_ biasa... Yang sebenarnya tidak dapat dikatakan biasa karena yang dimaksud sudah mati 164 tahun yang lalu, dan kini berada di depan sang _nation_ berdarah Melayu sembari menyerangnya dengan tak manusiawi. Tidak, pasti tidak mungkin orang itu hidup lagi. Sudah tak ada lagi yang tersisa dari apa yang dapat membawa nation itu dalam kehidupan, maka tak mungkin personifikasi dari _United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_ alias England hidup kembali. Pasti ada triknya!

.

_"Jadi, kau adalah Dutch East Indies?"_

_Lelaki itu besar dengan segala fitur fisik yang mirip seperti Kompeni jahanam, dengan sebuah penutup mata dari kulit yang dipoles hitam. Walau auranya terasa membunuh dan menyeret kematian kemanapun ia pergi, namun senyum yang diulasnya pada wajah penuh luka itu seolah berucap sebaliknya._

_"Benar, itu aku, Tuan." suara yang ia lontarkan ketika ia berlutut sebagai salam hormat di hadapan sang pemuda Eropa itu terdengar tegas dan menyambut. "Jika Tuan berkenan, Tuan boleh memanggilku Raka."_

_"Raka, eh? Namamu menarik." lelaki Eropa itu menginstruksikannya untuk berdiri, agar nation yang masih bertubuh layaknya kanak-kanak itu dapat berdiri. "Dan kulihat kau lebih menarik dari segalanya. Sesungguhnya aku datang ke tempatmu untuk sekadar berdagang, tapi kini kulihat kau jauh lebih berpotensi daripada sebatas partner dagang."_

_Padahal lawan bicaranya itu tak berkata-kata dengan segala intonasi puitis, hanya saja segala perkataannya terdengar sangat manis untuk tidak dicecap. Ia tergiur, tetapi pengalamannya mengingatkannya agar tak percaya dengan orang asing semacam **mereka**._

_"Dan Tuanku, apa yang Tuan kehendaki dariku?"_

_Ia tersenyum akan respon sang nation muda itu. Ah, betapa menawannya, anak kecil yang sudah ternoda dosa memang tak pernah mengecewakannya._

_"Akan kubuat kau menjadi negeri yang kaya dan ditakuti, bahkan hingga singa pun akan bertekuk lutut ketika mendengar namamu."_

.

Akan teringat lagi kata-kata dari lawannya ini 377 tahun yang lalu, Raka mengencangkan pegangannya pada gagang dari kedua parangnya, memikirkan sesuatu yang gila berkaitan dengan ucapan itu, sepertinya.

Ah, sebaiknya ia lupakan dulu saja ingatan yang terasa jauh itu. Sekarang mantan mentornya yang dulu hanya melatihnya selamalimatahun itu kini menyerangnya dengan segala gerakan yang tak bisa ia gambarkan. Maksudnya, sangat tidak manusiawi sekali! Apalagi dengan standar kecepatan ini, hanya ada satu makhluk yang dapat menjelaskan segalanya.

Robot.

Atau lebih tepatnya sebuah _android_, jenis robot dengan rupa manusia. Hal itu semakin terbukti jelas apalagi setelah mencoba menusukkan parangnya pada bagian jantungnya, yang terjadi sama sekali tidaklah yang diharapkan. Boleh dikata seluruh tubuhnya kecuali lengan kanannya itu berwarna sama seperti kulit manusia, tetapi bunyi-bunyian besi yang saling beradu pada bagian dadanya itu berdecit ngilu, dan kini yakinlah ia bahwa ia harus mencari cara untuk melawannya dengan... Tidak biasa.

Tetapi sepertinya Raka hanya bisa mempertahankan dirinya saja. Tubuh lawannya dilapisi dari jenis metal yang kuat dan langka, maka mustahil untuk menyerangnya secara fisik dengan senjatanya sekarang. Tapi sampai kapan ia mampu bertahan? Tenaga _android_ yang tercanggih pada abad 22 akhir kini didesain dengan segala fitur fisik berkapasitas puluhan kali lipat dibandingkan manusia. Dan fakta bahwa _android_ ini buatan Japan, maka besar kemungkinannya bahwa kreasinya yang kali ini akan lebih maju dari spesifikasi _android_ termutakhir yang ia tahu sejauh ini.

Karena hal itu, Raka sudah siap dengan serangan yang mengenainya. Mau ke kiri atau ke kanan ia berusaha untuk menghindar, tetap saja ia akan terkena hajaran-hajaran demikian banyaknya serangan yang diterima Raka, ia tak bisa mengerti mengapa serangan yang mengenai dia terasa aneh. Sakit memang, tetapi ukuran tenaganya masih tak membunuh.

Hingga akhirnya ia pun jatuh terkapar, penuh luka, di kiri dan di kanannya.

"Kotor."

Kata itulah yang keluar dari mulut sang _android_, diikuti dengan sebuah hajaran tepat di bagian tengkuknya, sehingga ia pun jatuh seketika dalam kegelapan.

* * *

><p><em>Japan... Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan…?<em>

* * *

><p>"Oh, akhirnya kau bangun juga."<p>

Ah, tidak.

Dari segala kemungkinan terburuk yang telah ia jejerkan ketika ia membuka matanya dan diprediksi olehnya akan terjadi, mungkin bagian ini adalah bagian yang dapat dikata paling memuakkan dan tidak ia duga sama sekali. Siapa yang sangka bahwa _Koninkrijk der Nederlanden _yang benar-benar ia benci dan ia sumpah serapahkan agar mati semenjak tahun 1945 itu memaksanya untuk berdiri dan berpotensi besar akan menjadi 'pengawas' baginya selama 24 jam penuh selagi ia ada di kapal ini?

Sekarang ini benar-benar mengganggu batinnya.

Ia berjalan agak pelan, masih menyesuaikan tubuhnya yang belum sepenuhnya pulih dari luka. Sebenarnya tak ada masalah baginya jika keadaannya seperti ini terus, karena berarti rencananya dapat berpotensi berjalan dengan baik. Hanya saja, rasanya cukup mencurigakan bagi America membiarkannya bebas seperti ini, apalagi karena Raka lebih dari mengerti bahwa mantan sahabatnya itu cukup pintar bahwa acara menawan dan ditawan lalu meminta tebusan sudah tak ada gunanya lagi, jadi pasti bukan itu alasan mengapa ia masih hidup sekarang.

"Jadi kenapa kau ada disini?"

Sang _Dutchman_ itu memanggil dirinya yang masih berjalan dengan berbagai pertanyaan tentang keputusan Alfred padanya saat ini. Raka pun mendesah, sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari lelaki berkepala tulip di depannya, maka ia pun hanya menutup mulut saja dan memasuki kamar barunya ketika sang _ex-conqueror_-nya itu membukakan pintu baginya.

Nampaknya Willem sudah habis kesabaran akan mantan anak didiknya. "Hei, aku bertanya kepadamu, jadi jawab pertanyaanku sekarang." dengan kasar ia pun mencengkeram lengan pemuda berdarah Melayu tersebut dan memojokkannya ke dinding, setelah sebelumnya mengunci pintu kamarnya itu. "Kenapa kau ada disini, apalagi setelah kau tak menghubungiku semenjak 2025." dan daripada disebut bertanya, mungkin lebih tepat jika dikatakan sebagai memaksa.

Dan walau Willem nampak menjengkelkan dengan muka masam sok seram itu, Raka sama sekali tak merasa bahwa ia perlu untuk menjawab pertanyaan paksaan itu. Toh untuk apa ia menjawab? Lelaki Eropa di depannya ini sama sekali tak ada urusan dengan misi yang tengah ia kerjakan.

Namun bagaimana pun juga, ia harus menjawab lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Kemana pun aku mau pergi, memangnya itu urusanmu?" Raka membuang muka, tidak berniat beradu pandang dengan mantan penjajahnya. "Aku sudah bukan tahanan, bawahan, bidak, budak, atau bagaimana saja kau mau menyebutnya. Jadi untuk apa aku harus melapor padamu kalau aku mau pergi kemana saja." dingin, dan sama sekali tak ada niat, memang itu kesan yang harus Raka bangun di saat ini.

Maka jawaban itu membuat Willem terdiam. Separah apakah dosanya hingga anak asuhannya ini menjadi seperti ini? Batinnya bertanya-tanya, dan pikirannya tengah mengeksplorasi ingatannya untuk mengingat segala dosa-dosa masa lalunya yang telah menggunakan anak semanis dan sepolos ini di kala dulu hingga menjadi seorang yang seolah tak pernah ia kenal. Pandangannya meredup, dan yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu sang mantan jajahannya.

"A... Apa-apaan kau? Hei!" Raka mencoba mendorong sang mantan penjajah, tapi apa daya karena tenaganya terlalu kuat―dan ia cenderung tidak bisa mengontrol tenaganya yang berlebih akhir-akhir ini―ia malah menghempas pria di hadapannya hingga ia menindih _ex-conqueror_-nya di atas ranjang. Alih-alih bermaksud untuk berdiri dan menghindar lelaki di hadapannya, ia malah ditarik kembali ke arah ranjang dan diposisikan tepat berada di bawah sang pecandu rokok.

"Willem..." Raka mendesah kecil, melancarkan senyum sedihnya. "Jangan katakan padaku kau ingin bermain perang bantal atau..."

Dan sebelum sang pemuda Indonesia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bibirnya telah beradu dengan bibir dari lawan mainnya. Lidah yang benar-benar piawai memaksa Raka untuk menjebol pertahanannya dan membiarkan lidah itu menggelitik serta memaksanya untuk ketagihan dengan satu rasa yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan dari sang _Dutchman_―dan lupakan segala aksinya dengan Arista. Ini jauh lebih menarik dan memikat.

"Kau benar-benar tak tahu..." di sela-sela ciuman yang dilontarkannya, ia berkata, "...betapa aku merindukan dan haus akan kehadiranmu selama 592 tahun, dan hari ini kau muncul begitu saja setelah segala yang kita lalui bagiku sudah sama dengan berkat Tuhan..."

* * *

><p><em>"Mulai sekarang, kau akan menjadi bawahan, pengawal, dan bidakku."<em>

_Pertama kali ketika manusia kulit putih itu menjajakkan kaki di tanahnya sembari menghisap pipa berisi opium, hal itulah yang dikatakan olehnya kepada dirinya, yang ketika itu masih menyandang nama Rama. Nama yang diadaptasi dari pemain utama di Ramayana, Sri Rama. "Apa yang tuan mau di tanah dan tubuhku ini?" dan hanya itulah yang mampu ia tanyakan sembari mencengkeramkan pegangannya pada parang yang tersembunyi di belakang pakaiannya._

_"Untuk menyambung nyawa bagi mereka di tanah Eropa, maka aku akan membutuhkanmu, tubuhmu." ucapnya. "Segala yang kami butuhkan tumbuh di tanahmu ini, maka sebagai gantinya akan kuberi kau imbalan, apa pun yang kau mau."_

_Di saat itu pun ia, yang masih belum tahu apa pun tentang dunia luar, hanya diam tak mengerti mengapa orang-orang tinggi nan asing itu datang mencarinya, merenggut keluarganya, dan merampas mereka. Kemudian setelah mereka, datanglah dia, sang lelaki personifikasi Konikirj der Nederlanden yang kini akan mengabulkan permintaannya dengan imbalan tubuhnya. "Jadi kau bisa melindungiku, tubuh dan tanahku dari mereka, _Reino de España_dan _República Portuguesa_?"_

_"Baik, tak ada masalah, akan kulindungi kau dari mereka jika itu maumu." Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya kepada dirinya, menunggu persetujuan dari Rama. "Bagaimana?"_

_Dan tanpa basa-basi pun Rama menjawab dengan sambutan baik. "Kita punya perjanjian, tuan."_

_Sang _Dutchman_ pun membalas salam itu, kemudian menambahkan satu hal sembari menepuk kepala sang _Indonesian_. "Dan ingatlah," katanya, "mulai sekarang, kau adalah Raka, sebab Rama sudah tiada semenjak kuinjakkan kakiku di tanah ini."_

* * *

><p><em>Awalnya ia kira ia berhasil mendapat perlindungan dari lelaki itu,<em>

_Tapi lihatlah, ia ditinggalkan dengan kehancuran, kebodohan, dan kemunafikkan di tubuhnya yang telah kotor._

* * *

><p>"592 tahun?" mau tak mau Raka harus mendengus mendengar total waktunya. "Seingatku kita tidak bertemu hanya semenjak 2025 dan itu pun boleh dikata jauh dari 200 tahun."<p>

"Kuhitung segalanya dari awal mula kita bertemu, walau harus kuakui 164 tahun belakangan ini memang tahun-tahun yang paling menyengsarakanku." menghisap pada kulit halus Raka, lalu mengecupnya. Meninggalkan satu tanda yang amat jelas di bagian bawah lehernya. "Semenjak pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku tahu bahwa kau akan menjadi seorang yang akan mencuri banyak perhatianku."

Tangan-tangan yang besar dan handal itu kini menarik retsleting dari pakaian Raka. Mengekspos dada bidang dari sang _Indonesian_ yang membuat sebagian besar kalangan termasuk sosok yang kini tengah meraba-raba tergiur untuk menyentuhnya. Segera setelah tak ada busana yang menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya, bibir lihai itu pun menyusuri terus ke bawah dan Raka pun sudah tahu kemana hal ini akan berujung.

Sakit pinggang, keringat bercucuran, dosa sialan bertambah, penyesalan, dan jika ia menjadi anak yang baik di hadapan Willem, segala pekerjaannya dan semuanya ini bisa berakhir lebih cepat dari prediksinya.

* * *

><p><em>"...dan seseorang akan merasa lemah ketika kita menciptakan skenario yang demikian, maka ketika itu terjadi, kau akan tersenyum karena kau berhasil menaklukan dan memetakan takdir dari satu manusia."<em>

* * *

><p>Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak ia menginjakkan kakinya di <em>Redox<em>, belum pernah ada yang melihat senyum hangat dari wajah kapten mereka satu itu. Para kru memang tak mengerti akan apa yang terjadi, tetapi mereka juga tak merasa perlu untuk menanyakan kabar sang kapten yang tetap berjalan dengan gagah dengan seorang yang mengenakan _shirt_ hitam tak berlengan dan tangan kanan berupa _automail _di belakangnya tersebut. Setidaknya satu hal yang mereka tahu adalah lelaki dengan alis bagaikan ulat bulu dan _iris toxic green_ itu bukan orang yang mereka bisa ajak ribut.

Dua orang itu tetap berjalan dengan langkah yang berirama tanpa bertukar ucapan barang satu huruf pun. Terus begitu, sampai mereka tiba pada sebuah lorong yang sepi, tidak ada seorang pun melintas hingga dua orang itu dihadapkan pada sebuah pintu bermodel _double-door_ dari kayu eboni dan segala atribut serta ukirannya bergaya ala _Victorian Era_, menjulang tinggi hingga 5 meter ke langit-langit. Ketika pintu itu dibuka dan ia melihat hal itu, sang lelaki berambut _sandy blonde_ dengan _eye-patch_ pada mata kanannya itu mendecak kesal. "Oh Alfred, sekarang katakan padaku kalau kau bercanda atau aku bersumpah akan bunuh diri sekarang juga."

"_Well_, menurutmu aku kelihatan seperti sedang bercanda kah?"

Karena pada kenyataannya, sebuah kapal induk bukanlah seperti ini. Sebuah kapal induk tak akan punya ruang untuk sebuah lorong luas dengan lebar 4 meter, lantai berkarpet, apalagi dengan kamar tidur super mewah seperti kamar tidur pada kapal pesiar, tentu saja bagi sosok _ex-pirate_ sepertinya ia tak tahan menghadapi kapal seperti ini. Ia butuh lebih banyak bom, _offensive weapons_, dan segalanya kecuali ruangan macam ini! "Kau kira kapal induk itu sama seperti kapal pesiar? Uh, aku tak tahu bahwa selama ratusan tahun kau hidup, kau akan melakukan kesalahan yang **_sangat_** fatal macam ini!"

Alfred pun tertawa renyah akan tanggapan dari "mainan" barunya satu ini. "Nah, aku tak akan membuat ruangan ini hanya untuk membuatmu bernostalgia ke zaman _Queen Victoria_. Tentu saja aku tahu apa yang paling membuatmu senang seperti... Katakanlah, menjarah, merampas, mengambil paksa dan membunuh?" Alfred mendekatkan dirinya kepada sang _android_ yang sangat mirip rupanya dengan manusia, memasang senyum manis yang entah mengapa menimbulkan aura merinding di saat yang bersamaan, "aku juga suka semuanya itu, karena itu kubuat ruangan yang khusus hanya kau dan aku bisa masuki."

Maka dengan demikian, Alfred menarik lengan bajunya, menampilkan sebuah jam tangan _Eco-drive_ dan menekankan telunjuknya pada arah angka lima, kemudian dua dan tujuh. Dan setelah sesaat tidak nampak apa pun terjadi, nuansa kamar itu mulai berubah. Bagaikan efek _hologram_ yang dinon-aktifkan, nuansa _Victorian Era_ itu menghilang perlahan, digantikan dengan ruangan yang seluruhnya berwarna putih dan pada salah satu sisi dindingnya, nampak panorama laut yang berada di luar kapal. Dari sisi lainnya mulai nampak juga sebuah kontrol panel kecil yang hanya sebesar podium, namun berisi berbagai macam tombol dan tuas yang entah-untuk-apa-gunanya.

"Selamat datang di _Division XIII_. Mulai sekarang, inilah sarangmu, rumahmu, dan medan tempurmu." ucapnya. "Zaman sudah berubah, Iggy. Kini segalanya dapat kita kontrol semudah membalik telapak tangan bayi." Alfred menyinggungkan senyum kecilnya lagi ketika ia menambahkan hal itu. Kini janjinya di masa lalu dengan sang mentornya sudah nampak selangkah lebih maju.

Apa yang telah anak ini lakukan?

Pikirannya kalut. Ia masih tak mengerti juga mengapa segalanya berubah sangat cepat dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh tahun? Apakah ia sepenting itu sehingga anak ini harus menciptakannya ulang? Dan untuk apa ia kembali hidup? Ia tahu bahwa Alfred memang seorang _anak_ yang sok heroik, memaksakan diri, dan seluruh eksistensinya adalah irasional bahkan dalam parameter seorang _nation _sekalipun. Ia bahkan tahu, semenjak pertama kali ia melihat ke mata secerah biru langit itu bahwa anak yang akan ia didik kali ini akan menjadi anak yang selalu ditakdirkan untuk berperang, baik ia menginginkannya, atau pun tidak.

Tapi ini? Bahkan ini sudah keterlaluan untuk takdir itu.

"Bahkan eksistensiku saat ini? Alfred, aku benar-benar butuh penjelasan karena aku ingat aku sudah mati." sang _Briton_ mengurut kepalanya, walau ia tahu bahwa perbuatan itu tak ada gunanya dengan tubuh besi dan baja miliknya saat ini. "Setidaknya beri tahu aku apa maksudmu... Dan sebenarnya apa yang tengah kita lakukan?"

"Kita berperang melawan Russia dan China, dan itu dimulai dengan memeras Indonesia terlebih dahulu." Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Intonasinya yang datar pun membuat sosok perwujudan _Briton_ itu terbelak kaget.

"Ka-Kau gila?" kini nampak dengan jelas di wajah sang _android_ keterkejutan yang amat besar. "Dan katamu Raka ada disini? Kau benar-benar tak tahu akan apa yang kau lakukan dengan anak berbahaya itu!"

"Lalu apa maumu kalau begitu?"

"Bunuh saja dia. Aku tahu kau tahu cara melenyapkan seorang _nation_."

"Dan kau juga tahu jika kita bunuh dia sekarang, maka Willem akan menyulut kedua mataku dengan rokoknya disusul dengan bom atom milik Russia akan mendarat kemari sekarang juga."

"_Oh well_, kalau begitu kita pulangkan saja anak itu ke tempat yang seharusnya!" dan kenapa rasanya lelah sekali harus berdebat dengan _ex-colonial_-nya yang satu ini pula? Oh... maksudnya, ia harusnya lebih dahulu menanyakan mengapa ada puluhan ribu orang di kapal besar―yang hanya Tuhan dan sang pencipta kapal ini tahu bagaimana bisa dibangun dalam empat tahun―mau tunduk kepadanya sebagai kapten?

"Tentu itu tak bisa, aku butuh dia." sesaat pun, America memutuskan untuk mencoba berbicara lebih pelan. Sebenarnya Alfred mengerti keadaan _ex-motherland_-nya yang telah ia implan otaknya ke dalam tubuh _artificial_ seperti saat ini, pasti lebih dari bingung. "Baik, kalau begitu memang apa yang salah dengan ini semua?" Alfred tertawa. Sebuah tawa yang nampak dipaksakan, kalau menurut sang _android_. "Kau lihat tak ada yang salah, dan lihatlah kapal indukku ini. Sekarang mananya yang salah?"

Apa yang salah, katanya? Semuanya salah!

Mengapa semuanya harus menjadi seperti ini? sang _Briton_ itu tak henti-hentinya bertanya, melihat kepada tangannya yang kini sudah bukan dilapisi oleh kulit, namun besi dan baja, sementara isi tubuhnya bisa ia rasakan semua gerakan-gerakan mesin yang sama sekali tak familiar. Ia masih bisa merasa otaknya bekerja selayaknya seperti biasa, namun sensasi aneh yang menggerakan sekujur tubuhnya juga otaknya agar tetap berfungsi sama sekali tidak membuatnya semakin berpikir jernih.

"Oh Alfred, tak usah kukatakan pun kurasa kau sudah tahu..." desahnya. "...bahwa jika kau pun mencoba menghidupkanku kembali, bahkan pada masa terkuatku dulu seperti saat ini, tetap saja tak akan ada apa pun yang berubah."

* * *

><p><em>"Kau berdiri di tempat yang kau inginkan, dan jangan gunakan alasan 'Demi sahabatku' kau berdiri di tempat ini, karena sesekali pun kau harus sadar bahwa kau berdiri di tempat ini demi keuntunganmu sendiri."<em>

* * *

><p>Tengah malam lelaki berkulit sawo matang itu terbangun karena sesuatu. Ia mencoba untuk bangkit, namun ada satu hal yang mengganggunya semenjak tadi, yaitu tangan besar yang berada di atas dadanya. Ia pun mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi apa yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu, dan kemudian membiarkan telapak tangannya menutupi wajahnya.<p>

_'Ini saja baru hari pertama... Bagaimana selanjutnya...'_

Raka pun berusaha untuk menyingkirkan tangan sang _Dutchman_ perlahan, sebisa mungkin agar tak membangunkan makhluk beringas yang sudah membuat bagian pinggang ke bawahnya sakit tidak kepalang. Ia mengambil celana dan _shirt_-nya yang tergeletak berantakan di lantai bersamaan dengan lapisan pakaian lainnya, kemudian dengan susah payah ia pun berdiri sembari merutuk akan perbuatan gila si mesum berkepala tulip itu. Lihat saja, pikirnya, lain kali akan ia buat si kepala tulip kesakitan tiga kali lipat daripada dirinya saat ini.

Raka membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu berjalan menuju dek kapal. Sejauh yang bisa ia ketahui, kapal ini masih belum bergerak kemana-mana, masih tetap berada pada tempat yang sama setelah ia datang tadi pagi. Dengan keadaan seperti ini dan setelah ia melihat-lihat isi mendetail tentang _Redox_ yang selama ini ia hanya dengar sejauh desas-desus ( dan ia tahu sekarang mengapa ia ditugaskan ke tempat ini karena memang Ivan sendiri tak tahu banyak tentang kapal ini )

_"Raka, kau dengar aku?"_

Suara dari _receiver _buatan Rusia itu mengeluarkan bunyi yang jelas didengar melalui telinganya. Ia pun menekankan kedua jarinya pada anting yang berbintik kecil di telinga kanannya. "Ya Ivan, aku dengar kau." melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, takut-takut apabila ada yang mendengar pembicaraannya. "Sebelum aku memberitahu keadaan disini, aku harus katakan kalau setelah ini aku tak akan bisa berkomunikasi seperti ini lagi denganmu. Aku diawasi ketat oleh banyak orang disini dan juga aku masih belum tahu apa maksud America menahanku dan merawat... Yah, katakanlah seperti itu. Intinya disini aku dirawat seperti biasa saja."

Terdengar suara gumaman dari sang _Russian_ di seberang sana. Nampaknya berusaha untuk mencerna keadaannya. _"Dan mendengar tentangmu, pasti America menunjuk van Leeuwen untuk menjagamu, da?"_

"Ya begitulah, dan kau tahu macan kurang ajar itu posesif sekali. Apalagi setelah aku tak mengontaknya selama 164 tahun." mendesah dan merutuk mengapa begini jadinya. "Ah tapi lelaki itu bukan masalah. Aku bisa menggunakannya untuk meraup info lebih banyak. Apalagi kudengar kalau ia juga salah satu pemimpin besar disini."

_"Ah, begitu. Aku paham, da. Lalu soal isi dari kapal itu?"_

Lagi, Raka melirik ke sekitarnya dan memastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang mendengarnya. "Yang pasti, kapal ini benar-benar aneh." ucapnya. "Ada banyak hal yang seharusnya tak ada dan terlalu janggal. Pertama, keadaan dalam kapal ini lebih terlihat seperti kapal pesiar mewah..." kemudian ia pun memutari anjungan itu dan melihat-lihat lagi, barangkali menjumpai satu-dua hal lain yang janggal. "Kemudian di kapal ini ada 12 bagian utama, tapi yang kulihat hanya ada 11 bagian. Satu bagian di kapal ini nampak menghilang... Seperti dipatahkan. Soal ini akan kucari tahu lebih detail."

_"Baik, bagaimana dengan Japan?" _

"Ia baik-baik saja, dan ia berada di bawah pengawasan ketat America. Aku belum melihatnya sejak tadi dan... Oh ya, ada beberapa hal aneh lainnya lagi." lagi, ia melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Sudah hampir 5 menit ia berada di luar. "Aku percaya kalau mereka menyebut kapal ini sebagai kapal induk, tapi aku tak melihat satu pesawat pun di dek ini. Kemudian perkiraanku ada tiga ruangan yang tak tergambar di peta kapal dan... Aku punya berita yang _sedikit_ buruk."

_"Berita **sedikit** buruk?"_

Raka menegak air liurnya. Pantaskah ia katakan sedikit? Sebenarnya masalah yang satu ini bahkan tak bisa ia katakan sedikit karena kemungkinannya besar bahwa jika England kembali, segala yang ia bela akan dihadapkan pada satu hal yang trivial. Lagipula siapa yang tak tahu rahasia gelap sang _British _sok _gentleman_ yang dari tahun ke tahun tak pernah berhenti membangun sebuah kerajaan abadi dan menjajah dunia? Tentu, siapa saja, bahkan Rusia atau pun Cina tak punya hak untuk menganggap orang semacam England dalam taraf remeh, dalam wujud apa pun ia kembali.

Apalagi mengingat rencana awal dari 164 tahun yang lalu untuk menghilangkan eksistensi orang itu... Rupanya America tak kenal menyerah juga untuk membuat takut musuhnya dengan satu "England" yang jauh lebih kuat. Ya, sebuah _android_ mematikan dengan intelegensia yang sama dengan wujud hidup orang aslinya semasa dulu.

"England hidup kembali."

Untuk sesaat tak terdengar jawaban dari seberang sana. Hal itu membuatnya berpikir untuk segera kembali ke kamarnya lagi sebelum si kepala tulip bangun dan mencari-cari keberadaannya. ( dan ia tak bisa menjamin bagaimana keadaan dirinya kalau si mesum pedofil itu mengetahui dirinya lepas dari penjagaannya. )

_"Hidup? Kau yakin, da?"_

"Kau kira aku terdengar seperti bercanda?"

Akan sarkasme itu, Ivan tertawa kecil. _"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Kapan aku pernah meremehkanmu?" _Bahkan lawan bicaranya dari seberang sana tak bisa tak nampak tidak cemas. Jelas terdengar melalui bagaimana intonasi yang awalnya berkesan _prideful _itu kini jatuh menjadi sedikit bergetar. _"Dan sepertinya aku bisa mulai mengerti wujud tempat itu, terima kasih untuk kerjamu. Tapi kalau boleh kutahu, kenapa kau dengan terang-terangan berada diantara mereka, da?"_

Terang-terangan? Ya, posisinya bahkan bisa dikatakan sebagai _deer in the headlights_ jika ia harus jujur, tetapi ia bukan rusa yang semudah itu untuk dibunuh. Ia mungkin bukan seorang yang senekat Alfred, sebijak Yao, atau setenang Kiku, apalagi lebih kuat daripada Arthur, tapi ia tahu siapa dia dan apa nilainya di mata mereka, para musuhnya. Mereka membunuhnya, maka tewaslah mereka. Para _nation-nation_ dari benua Eropa dan Amerika menyedihkan itu sedang tak berada pada posisi yang kuat untuk membunuhnya, sekali pun ia mencemplungkan diri di tengah-tengah mereka. Toh membunuhnya juga rugi, apalagi karena mereka mengira sudah mendapatkan sang Zamrud Nusantara yang memiliki banyak hal untuk dikuras, yang sayangnya, tak akan bisa terkuras segampang membuka keran air.

Tetapi jika ditanya apakah yang menjadi alasan utamanya, ia akan lebih bangga menyatakan yang satu ini ketimbang alasan di atas :

"Yah, seseorang pernah berkata padaku seperti ini : 'Jadilah pion di tempat musuh, sebab pion lah yang mengetahui segala perkara kotor sang Raja. _And sometimes we have to being Ordinary, as it is just another way to reveal the Extraordinary_'

Mendengar itu, Ivan tak bisa menahan senyumnya lagi.

_"Kau benar-benar belajar dengan cepat, da."_

.

.

_Ketika aku masih belia kutanya padanya, "Mengapa aku bukan lagi Rama?"_

_Dan lelaki itu menjawab, "Karena di dunia nyata, Sinta sudah musnah dan lebih memilih menjadi Rahwana."_

.

_Sampai sekarang_―_dan hingga nanti―aku tak paham apa kata-katanya._

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Pudnot<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong> _Eco-drive_. Seperti namanya, ini adalah jam tangan ramah dengan lingkungan tapi tidak ramah dengan dompet. Jam tangan yang bisa bekerja tanpa perlu mengganti baterai dan cukup dengan membiarkan jam yang diimplan solar chip disinari matahari, sehingga daya yang digunakan untuk jam itu bekerja adalah dari matahari. Teknologi ini sudah diaplikasikan ke jam semenjak beberapa tahun yang lalu di Amerika dan Eropa, tapi sepertinya jamnya sendiri baru masuk ke Indonesia pas tahun-tahun ini ._.

**2.** Berhubung saya gatau _characteristic_ Netherland versi Hetalia, jadi yang saya pake adalah 4 dari 7 _Dutch stereotypes_ yang saya temui. Berikut parameternya :

_- Most of the population are tall, blonde hair and blue eyes_

_- Tends to be greedy_

_- Tends to be logical than emotional_

_- Half of its population are gay_

**3.** _Automail. _Mengambil sedikit referensi dari Fullmetal Alchemist karangan Hiromu Arakawa, saya memakai part automail-nya. Bagi yang pernah/suka membaca/menonton karya asdfghjkl yang tak kalah awesome-nya dari Prussia ini, pasti tau kalo _automail_ itu semacam tangan extension dari besi dan digerakkan dengan listrik yang menyambung ke syaraf sebagai alat bantu bagi mereka yang cacat fisik.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Translation<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>[1]<strong> _Saa, itte_ ( Japanese ) : lit. "Nah, pergilah." Tapi dalam konteks ini saya artikan sebagai "Serang" atau komando "Attack."

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** ...ya know, imma feelin' makin' Raka like a rape-able guy an' Willem as a horny pedophile orz. Should I move this to Rate M? #dihajarmassal

Dan... uh, saya berasa makin lama dilanjutin, ini cerita jadi berkesan _boring_ _; saya bener-bener mau minta maaf kalau-kalau cerita ini tak sebagus chapter pertamanya... #nangisdijambantetangga

Udah deh, itu aja. Ada yang bersedia lempar review untuk saya? ;_;


	5. Open

_Mengapa tanah ini mereka panggil dengan nama Iceland?_

_Karena mereka tahu, yang tersimpan di dalamnya sebenarnya adalah sesuatu yang hijau. Itu adalah nama untuk mengecoh supaya orang lain menyangka bahwa tanah dan personifikasinya adalah sesuatu yang dingin, tidak bisa dimanfaatkan, apalagi diajak untuk berkawan._

_Tapi nyatanya tidak. Mereka, para viking, sengaja memberi nama itu supaya tidak ada yang mau membawanya kabur, atau menyiksanya dengan segala hal yang bahkan tak ingin ia bayangkan._

_Ia masih ingat, akan betapa hangatnya senyum keibuan milik _Finland_. Betapa kerennya sosok sang _Danmark_ yang begitu ingin ia jadikan panutan untuk lebih percaya diri, atau karena begitu dewasanya _Sverige_ dalam menghadapi banyak hal, sekali pun kala itu, lelaki tinggi besar tersebut masih seorang negeri yang belum dewasa, masih remaja._

_Dan di antara semuanya, seorang kakak yang selalu melindunginya semacam _Norge_. _**[1]**

_Ia tidak sekuat _Sverige_, tidak seramah _Finland_, atau pun sekeren _Danmark_, tetapi ialah kakak terbaik yang akan selalu dimiliki seorang _Island_, seorang dirinya. Betapa sang kakak akan selalu membimbingnya, selalu memandunya, dan tak pernah berhenti-hentinya untuk menjaga dirinya, bahkan sekali pun dunia ini sudah berada dalam peperangan yang seolah tak pernah berhenti._

_"Dunia ini tak akan pernah baik padamu, _Island_. Aku mau, dan bisa menjagamu sampai nanti, tapi aku tak bisa membuatmu untuk tak melihat kepahitan dunia ini."_

_Tak masalah, baginya biarkan ia melihat apa yang dilihat sang kakak dan tiga mentornya tersebut._

_Biar dirinya lihat, dan biar dirinya membalas kembali kebaikan dan afeksi yang telah diberi keempat orang yang tak pernah berhenti untuk menjaganya tersebut._

_"Bróðir."_

_Dan mencegah sosok sang kakak yang menghilang perlahan di sandaran lengannya, perlahan pergi jauh diterpa angin menjadi jutaan butir pasir putih, tidak termakan oleh dunia._

_Lalu lelehan air mata, mengalir pada pipinya yang halus._

.

"Aku belum bilang padamu, aku masih bisa bertarung untuk menjagamu..."

* * *

><p><strong>Redox<strong>

_Part Four : Open_

_Hetalia : Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya_

**WARNING**

AU/Nordics Centric/Horrible mistakes that you always know/OOC to the max/Irrationality happens

* * *

><p><em>Mengapa kita harus berdebat antara yang benar dan yang salah?<em>

_Sekarang semuanya sudah berada pada wilayah abu-abu; semuanya adalah benar, dan segalanya adalah salah._

* * *

><p>Lelaki itu menyeka poni hitamnya yang sempat menutupi pandangannya. Menikmati angin malam dari atas anjungan kapal yang teramat luas. Senyumannya mengembang, selagi memikirkan alangkah hebatnya manusia―bahkan seorang <em>nation<em> terjepit seperti America―yang dapat menciptakan mahakarya demikian indah dan majunya.

Namun mengapa segala kemajuan ini semakin memundurkan mentalitas dunia saja? Padahal dengan kapal besar seperti ini, masih ada sejuta kegunaan lain yang dapat dijadikan alasannya dibangun selain daripada sebagai senjata untuk menumpahkan darah lagi. Ya, darah orang-orang tak berdosa, yang akan tercampur dalam tanah yang di kemudian hari telah mengaduk dosa dan kemunafikan hingga tak akan ada lagi kebenaran.

Seolah mereka, yang terkumpul dalam kapal ini, lupa akan semua dosa masa lalu bernama perang.

Ah, tetapi bukankah ini satu masa perang lagi? Secara langsung, inilah perang yang akan menjadi jauh lebih mematikan daripada perang-perang yang ada sebelumnya. Sebuah perang akan ideologi, politik, dan menjaga satu-satunya hal bernama harga diri sebelum hancur lebur menjadi sosok negeri yang dibayang-bayangi dominasi musuh, dan sungguh, menjadi budak musuh itu adalah hal paling memalukan.

Lelaki itu, Kiku, memejamkan kedua matanya. Merenungkan kembali apakah mungkin jika ia tak memihak kedua belah pihak―sesuatu yang sangat perlu dicatat, karena sisi mana pun sama-sama berbahaya dan tak bermanfaat baginya? Ia mau sekali demikian agar ia tak terlibat lagi sebab ia sudah lelah dengan segala darah yang tertumpah sia-sia belaka, dan ia percaya bahwa dengan mencari tahu ada apa di masing-masing pihak akan menguntungkannya, walau tak dapat dipungkiri lagi bahwa hal ini kelewat bahaya. Kiku mengangkat kedua tangannya, merenggangkan tubuhnya dengan pikiran konyol apabila sebaiknya ia menghancurkan dirinya saja? Toh ia sudah tua, sudah hampir 3000 tahun lebih ia hidup, rasa-rasanya tak akan ada penyesalan juga.

"Kiku."

Suara yang lembut nan dingin menyapanya. Ah, betapa ia merasa tak familiar atau pun dekat dengan pemilik suara itu, tetapi tentu saja dengan cepat ia akan tahu bahwa suara khas itu milik Iceland. "_Konbanwa, Aisurando-san_." **[2]** sapanya dengan ramah, tanpa memikirkan untuk membalik badan dan menyambut lelaki yang kini berdiri beberapa meter darinya. "Adakah yang bisa saya bantu?"

Tak ada respon atau suara vokal yang terdengar ketika lelaki yang dipanggil Iceland itu berjalan mendekati Kiku. Wajahnya masih tetap nampak cuek dan dingin, tetapi dalam sekilas sorot pun, Kiku tahu bahwa lawan bicaranya memiliki satu masalah besar. Hal itu membuatnya sedikit penasaran, tapi paling-paling hanya berita kematian satu _nation_ lagi, yang dimana, sudah dapat dikatakan cukup umum yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

Ah bukan, bukan ia adalah seorang yang tak punya hati. Ia hanya menyatakan kenyataan dimana berita kematian _nation_ sudah terlalu biasa, sampai-sampai bunyi berita kematian sudah seperti suplemen makan tiga kali seminggu. Terlalu sering, hingga rasanya akhir-akhir ini satu per satu para nation lemah dan tak tertolong seperti dikawinkan kepada Kematian, sementara beberapa yang seolah tidak dicintai Kematian, berusaha menggapai ujung pakaiannya saja agar dipandang, supaya kemudian Kematian mau membawanya dari Neraka Dunia. Bukan berarti ia tak sedih dan tak dibayangi ketakutan akan kematian, hanya saja waktu untuk bersimpati sudah tak ada lagi.

Kejamkah?

Apabila iya, kita pun tak bisa berlaku apa pun. Ini adalah cerita mereka, dan kita, para manusia biasa yang mengapung pada cerita ini, tak akan pernah merasa berkaitan.

Sama saja dengan dirinya dan _Icelandic_ di sebelahnya, tak punya hubungan spesifik.

"Katamu... Kau tahu banyak tentang robot dan mesin?" kata-kata itu membuka pembicaraan, berharap agar pertanyaan dan pintanya setelah ini dikabulkan. "Aku sudah lihat England tadi. Dia itu kreasi milikmu, 'kan?"

Ya, ia suka. Suka sekali. Karena kesukaannya itulah ia berhasil memajukan rumahnya dengan sangat pesat. Kakaknya merekrutnya kembali, lalu menguasai seluruh Asia Tenggara, melakukan sentralisasi atas China yang kemudian dengan cepat berhasil menarik perhatian Russia, sehingga aliansi pun terlaksanakan dengan cepat. Lebih-lebih semuanya itu hanya dalam 164 tahun saja.

Ya, 'saja', sebab aku masih belum memberitahumu bahwa segala perkara yang seharusnya baru tuntas dalam lima abad, runtut terjadi dalam kurang dari dua abad.

"Desain mesin, kalkulasi dan segala komponennya berasal dari Amerika-_san_. Saya hanya merevisi desain dan melakukan sedikit penyempurnaan pada penyusunannya." ia menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, berharap angin dingin yang menusuk kulitnya bisa terasa sedikit mereda. "Saya tak begitu mampu menciptakan mesin dari awal mulanya, jadi jangan cari saya jika anda mencari seorang yang mampu menciptakan. Saya hanyalah seorang _innovator_ dan bukan _creator _yang baik."

Ah, ia memang tak berbohong. Kata "tak begitu mampu" sebenarnya hanya didasari karena ia bukanlah seorang _creator_. Ia bukan orang yang kreatif dalam mencari hal baru untuk diciptakan. Ia adalah seorang _innovator_, seorang yang mencontek dan mengembangkan hasil contekannya. Ia sukses, karena ia seorang yang kreatif dalam mengembangkan contekannya dan bukan seorang pencipta. Dan bukankah sudah demikian sifatnya sejak dulu?

"Dan kenapa kau ada disini, Japan?"

Ia bertanya, dan Japan tak mampu menjawabnya. Bagaimana ia dapat menjawab kalau sebenarnya ia hanya ingin berlari ke tanah Amerika Serikat? Ia sengaja biarkan dirinya ditangkap disini karena ia ingin mencari informasi dan barangkali bisa memanfaatkan kapal ini untuk kembali berlayar sampai Amerika, tapi ternyata **_anak itu_** datang juga kemari. Apakah sedemikian takutnya sang kakak akan kapal ini? Dibandingkan dengan kekuatan militer Russia-China saja, kapal ini masih belum mencakup seperlima-puluhnya saja. "Saya disini karena saya ditangkap, dan saya tak mampu memberikan perlawanan."

Apa yang datang selanjutnya begitu diluar dugaannya. Sebuah senjata seperti pisau yang aneh diarahkan ke arahnya, menempel pada lengan kirinya yang rupanya terbuat dari susunan mekanik yang rumit dan sangat canggih. Dengan jelas ia dapat melihat isi dari apa yang membangun lengan tersebut, karena terang saja ia dapat melihatnya jika pelapis lengan mekanik itu adalah sebuah kristal yang ringan dan susunan molekulnya sudah dimodifikasi lagi. Refleks, sang _Japanese_ berusaha sedapat mungkin untuk mempertahankan dirinya dengan melakukan manuver menghindar. Di kedua tangannya terlihat sekilas _kunai_ yang berkilat tajam.

Tentu, sudah jelas seperti dugaannya bahwa sang personifikasi dari Negeri Matahari Terbit itu tak mungkin bisa dibawa sedemikian mudah ke tempat ini. Lihat saja bagaimana pemuda Asia itu melemparkan _kunai-kunai_-nya yang diikatkan pada sebuah rantai panjang, dan betapa lihainya tangan-tangan itu nampak bernafsu untuk mencabut nyawanya, bukti bahwa lelaki yang nampak menyimpan banyak pengalaman di balik mata cokelat kehitamannya yang redup mempunyai maksud tersembunyi.

Desahan milik personifikasi dari Iceland itu singkat terdengar. Kalau tahu lawannya seperti ini, seharusnya ia mencari cara lain yang lebih halus saja, tidak harus dengan menebas kemudian bersalto ria untuk menggunakan segala trik yang sudah diajarkan para senior-seniornya, terutama dari _Bróðir_-nya dan juga si Denmark cerewet itu. Kesadaran bahwa tentu saja ia tak akan terpilih sebagai satu dari sepuluh _Prime Commanders_ jika ia tidak handal terlintas di ujung kepalanya, refleks membuatnya segera memusatkan segala serangannya hingga lelaki dengan rantai penuh _kunai_ itu tersudut juga akhirnya.

"Tak mungkin kau **_datang_** kemari tanpa perlawanan. Orang awam sekali pun juga tahu bahwa kau tak akan mudah digiring... Kecuali jika kau mempunyai rencana khusus." Sebilah pisau diarahkan hingga hendak mencium leher milik sang _Japanese_, bersiap menyayat leher tersebut apabila orang ini melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan. "Katakan padaku. Aku punya autoritas untuk membunuh siapa saja di sini."

Japan berdiam diri sesaat. Menatap kosong tanpa ada niatan untuk melawan atau melakukan apa pun. Bukankah ini adalah perang? Bukankah ini adalah satu perselisihan untuk mempertahankan harga diri? Kalau memang lawannya hendak mengeruk, maka ia juga punya hak untuk menyimpan rahasia. "Saya tidak bisa berkata banyak hal, maaf. Tapi saya bisa memberitahu anda satu hal saja." Tutur sang _Nihon-jin_. "Persenjataan kami memang tidak secanggih milik Amerika-_san_, tetapi saya tahu bahwa masih ada satu hal lagi untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah ini... Dengan menciptakan sebuah dunia baru."

Iceland menatap penuh makna kepada Japan, sekali lagi mendesis penuh kedengkian. Ia tak pernah memberikan senyum kepada siapa pun, tapi kala lengan besinya berderit karena gerakannya, ia mulai memberikan seringai yang tak pernah dilihat siapa pun, seringai seram seorang Emil Steilsson.

"Kukira seorang Honda Kiku adalah seorang yang rasional sampai tidak akan berkata hal tak masuk akal seperti itu."

Dan kali ia mendengar kata-kata dari sang personifikasi Iceland, Japan ganti tersenyum.

"Tak akan lama, _Aisurando-san_, sebelum kau mengerti maksudku."

* * *

><p><em>Kala itu, 2025.<em>

_Bagi dunia, itu adalah momen yang sangat menakutkan. Sangat, dan siapakah yang menyangka akan kebangkitan Negara-negara ASEAN? Siapa pula yang akan menduga bahwa dari semua negeri yang akan menyatakan perang, seorang Republik Indonesia menjadi seorang yang paling mereka takuti?_

_Akan perang yang besar, diawali dengan seorang North Korea_―_serius, perang ini benar-benar tak ada yang menduga_―_akan berani-beraninya menargetkan sebuah bom nuklir yang pernah meratakan Hiroshima dan Nagasaki dengan kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar ketimbang masa itu pada sebuah negeri mantan penguasa dunia, _United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland.

_Dan siapa sangka, perang antara Asia melawan Amerika dan Eropa pun mulai terpecah sampai 22 tahun setelahnya._

_22 tahun penuh kesengsaraan. 22 tahun penuh dengan duka, tembakan, dan segala bentuk kematian yang begitu parah. Namun ironisnya, manusia tak pernah mau belajar dari sejarah. Tak mau belajar dari sebuah bentuk pelajaran yang mencatat dosa masa lalu mereka, tak mau belajar dari sebuah kata bernama 'dosa' dan terus memperparah segala kesalahan leluhur mereka._

_Sungguh ironi bagi para manusia._

_Tetapi bukankah itu yang membuat ia melihat dengan sangat pahit, akan sosok Wang Yao yang tertawa dari atas bukit sana, melihat bagaimana anak-anak dan keturunannya di sepanjang Asia yang tunduk kepadanya untuk membinasakan_―_tidak secara literer tentunya, tapi lihatlah aksinya, sudah sama seperti itu_―_para manusia-manusia yang berada dari tanah Eropa sana._

_"Jangan terlalu naïf, Ice. Dunia ini tak pernah baik, da."_

_Kala itu ia tertangkap oleh Russia. Kala ia dicerca habis-habisan, dan sungguh, ia sangat menyesal mengapa bisa-bisanya ia tertangkap. Bisa-bisanya ia membuat kawan-kawan_―**salah, keluarganya**―_niat bertarung mati-matian untuk menyelamatkannya, seorang yang sebenarnya tak sengaja terlibat akibat imbas ledakan dari negeri yang kini telah menghilang dari peta dunia, Inggris Raya._

_"Setidaknya aku mencoba untuk berbuat baik." Lirih, ia masih ingat suaranya begitu lirih, tapi ia dapat merasakan kepalanya berteriak akan sakit yang mendera di sekujur badannya. Juga akan sebelah tangannya yang kini telah dipotong. Bagus, sekarang ia tak yakin tangannya dapat 'tumbuh' lagi, mengingat negerinya saja sudah sekarat. Ia tak punya daya lagi entah sampai kapan. "Aku tidak sepertimu yang hanya membunuh jutaan_―_sekarang hampir miliar_―_manusia untuk sebatas kepuasan sendiri."_

_Naïf. Kata-kata yang terlalu naïf. Tapi tidakkah Ivan menyukainya? Ia dulu juga membenci semua kata naïf, mengingat dirinya besar di kumpulan orang yang tak pernah mau menyukainya. Yang selalu membencinya, dan selalu menjauhinya. Sekarang betapa senang ia dapat melihat orang-orang yang dulu menjauhinya, orang-orang yang memeranginya, akan balas datang kepadanya. Mereka akan datang kepadanya, lalu ia akan membuat mereka tunduk di bawahnya. Menyaksikan iblis yang selama ini terkurung di balik senyuman yang selalu mengharapkan seseorang mau melihatnya sebagai seorang anak yang kesepian._

_Dengan perawalan berupa umpan, tentunya._

_"Biar kuajari kau dengan sangat baik, da, sampai kau tak dapat merasakan apa pun selain keputusasaan."_

* * *

><p>Dengar, dengarlah dengan seksama.<p>

Dalam kesunyian di tengah hamparan hutan yang tertutup salju ini, suara angin yang begitu memburu secepat suhu yang semakin menusuk kulitmu. Hayati dengan seksama, segala nuansa dingin yang membeku, yang merambat sampai ke sumsum tulangmu, dan pastikan bahwa senjatamu masih terisi penuh dengan pelurunya. Tapi di luar dari selalu berjaga-jaga, nikmati saja pemandangan yang diselimuti salju, selagi kau masih berkesempatan hidup saat ini.

Hal itulah yang menjadi panutan Tino Väinamoinen―dan ia masih dengan bangga menyebut dirinya, Finland alias Suomi―terutama sejak ia bertemu dengan Hayhä **[4] **ratusan tahun silam. Kala dunia ini masih berseteru dengan apa yang dicatat sejarah bernama Perang Dunia Kedua, perang global terbesar yang selalu diserukan akan menjadi _End of all wars_. Perang untuk mengakhiri segala perang yang pernah, ada, dan akan terjadi.

Ironisnya, disinilah mereka, berperang lagi seolah tak belajar akan kebodohan masa lalu, seolah melanggar sumpah dari darah-darah yang tertumpah kala 1939 sampai 1945 silam.

Tapi, ya sudahalah, sekarang mereka sudah di sini. Kembali lagi mengulang tragedi konyol yang harusnya tak lagi mereka lakukan. Rambatan bernama nostalgia mengalir cepat ke sekujur tubuhnya, kala ia melirik ke dalam _scope_, mencari kepala atau bagian vital apa saja yang bisa ia tembak dan sedang sial terpantau di _scope_ tersebut.

_"Finland!"_

_Paska_, sang _Commander_ tahu kalau ia pergi diam-diam. "Hmm..." berhubung ia sedang berkonsentrasi dengan _scope_-nya, ia tak bisa berpikir akan jawaban yang bagus. Lagipula alasannya kenapa ia berada di sini adalah karena si _Commander_ sudah punya mainan baru, sang _android_ yang diimplan seluruh memorinya dan akhirnya membentuk jiwa artifisial. Finland pikir, kalau ia ikut dan meninggalkan _Division II_ tempatnya berjaga, harusnya tidak apa-apa. Toh, ia yakin Iceland pasti bisa menjaga dua spot sekaligus.

Dalam maksud apa pun, mereka harus mendapatkan kembali North Italy...

_"Apa Denmark dan Norway saja tak cukup untuk mendampingi Romano, eh?"_

"Alfred, kalau mereka demikian percaya diri, mereka tak akan meminta bantuanku." Jemarinya ditempelkan pada _transceiver_ di telinganya, membuka saluran bicaranya. "Ada Iceland dan Sweden yang menggantikan divisiku selama dua hari. Aku hanya menjadi penjaga perbatasan untuk memastikan mereka tak terjebak jalan buntu saja."

_"Ya, tetap saja aku butuh kau!"_

Arogan, laiknya seorang United States of America. Kalau tak ingin seperti maunya, protes pun jadi alternatif yang cukup mendukung. Tino akui saja, anak ingusan itu cukup kuat walau dengan kondisinya yang tidak sehebat dulu kala; sekarang ia tak ubahnya seorang negeri yang akan menunggu ajalnya, cepat atau lambat―oh ya, tujukan kata-kata itu pada dirinya juga. Russia pasti akan senang memiliki dirinya dan menjatuhkannya sampai jiwanya hancur berkeping-keping dan membuatnya tak berbeda dengan budak berotak binatang, terus mencari pelepasan hasrat.

Ia dengar, itu yang terjadi dengan Estonia.

Turut berduka cita.

"Tenang, tak akan lama, Al. Aku juga sekalian mengawasi perbatasanku." Finland berkata, pandangannya awas kesana-kemari. Yah, ia tak bisa menyetarakan kata 'tenang' dan 'waspada' dalam kondisi perang. Bedanya, pertempuran kali ini, ia tak bersama dengan kawn-kawan sebangsanya. Kali ini ia bertempur sendiri, melawan sang _superpower_ yang entahlah, bisa saja membawa satu batalion dan beberapa tank, kalau tahu lawannya adalah dia, Suomi. "Dan kita tahu, kalau Feliciano dijaga ketat oleh si bedebah satu itu. Kita butuh anak itu dulu, dan kurasa karena ini medan perang keahlianku, tim penyelamat akan sangat butuh bantuanku."

Sungai Kolläa, betapa rindu ia akan tempat ini. Bukan sepenuhnya rindu juga, hanya saja perasaan nostalgia ketika mereka berkamuflase berselimut salju, menyerang dengan ski, dan menyaksikan merah yang tertumpah di atas putih, seluruhnya membawa sensasi dan darah membunuh dalam diri sang personifikasi bermuka paling inosen dari semuanya itu kembali membuatnya semangat. Kesadarannya kembali kepada sang komandan di balik transceiver itu, yang tengah memberikan laporan keadaan di Redox yang nampaknya masih butuh banyak perbaikan dalam operasional dan struktur organisasi.

_"_Very well, then_. Aku menunggu hssil yang terbaik darimu. Segera kumpulkan semua Prime Commanders kalau kau sudah berhasil mendapatkan North Italy kembali."_

"_Yes, my lord_." Tertawalah kecil sang _Finnish_ ketika menjawab Alfred yang sepertinya semakin dewasa, semakin bertambah arogan saja. Tidak seperti ia peduli, semua tengah berebut akan kepentingan pribadinya dan apalah haknya untuk merasa kesal karena itu? Ia sendiri juga tak ada bedanya jika kau berusaha untuk membandingkan mereka. Tapi ia tahu, berbeda dengan yang lainnya, ia lebih mengutamakan dirinya sebatas alasan keselamatan dan satu permohonan egois bernama 'ingin tetap hidup'.

Terutama karena ia tahu, kemungkinannya kecil sekarang baginya untuk tetap mempertahankan pinta egois itu.

"_Privet_, Tino. Lama tak bertemu."

Masalahnya, ia sudah tertangkap sekarang. Belum, sih, belum tertangkap basah. Pemilik suara itu masih belum tahu dimana tempatnya berada, tapi sepertinya ia tak bisa merasa benar-benar aman, secara ia tahu suara itu terdengar sangat jelas, dan benar saja, hanya berbeda beberapa belas meter dari tempatnya saja. Dari _scope_-nya ia coba lihat dan pantau sekitarnya, barangkali ada lagi yang dibawa oleh si pria bertulang besar bernama Russia itu.

"Aku tahu kau ada di dekat sini, keluarlah."

Sepertinya tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tapi siapa yang tahu? Ini Russia, dan baik Russia atau America―secara pribadi, tentunya―tidak ada yang lebih baik kalau sudah bicara tentang arogansi dan kelicikan. Mereka tak akan mungkin datang melawan seorang yang begitu mereka takuti hanya dengan membawa diri mereka sendiri dan beberapa amunisi seperlunya. Kalau, kalau memang mereka begitu takut pada dirinya, sang Finland, maka harusnya Russia tak akan segan-segan untuk berusaha menundukkannya. Sepertinya sekalian ia mengisi waktu sambil menunggu kawan-kawannya membebaskan North Italy.

Ia pijit tombol _transceiver _jarak jauh tersebut, membiarkan dirinya berbicara tanpa peduli akan balasan. Toh, seandainya Denmark tidak menyalakan _transceiver _miliknya sekarang, suaranya masih bisa terekam dengan baik. "Hai, Denmark. Aku sedang bermain dengan teman lamaku, jadi santai saja, ya." pesan singkat itu pun ia ucapkan, dan segera ia matikan kembali _transceiver _tersebut. Finland lihat lagi ke sekelilingnya, nampak bahwa Russia sudah mulai menebang-nebangi beberapa pohon dengan pisau laser miliknya. Oh, orang itu punya senjata yang lumayan canggih juga, ya.

Dan ia pun juga tak akan segan untuk merasa bernostalgia dan kembali ke masa tanpa perasaannya, jadi sepertinya ia tak akan menyesal kalau otaknya memberi komando kepada kedua kakinya untuk melompat turun dari pohon tempat ia bersembunyi, dan langsung menatap pada sepasang kemilau ungu milik sang pria besar. Tentu saja dengan senyumnya yang biasa, senyum lembut selayaknya seorang ibu.

"Halo."

* * *

><p>"Kalian terlalu lama."<p>

Lelaki itu berbicara dalam aksen Italia yang sangat kuat. Fakta bahwa ia berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris itu begitu lucu di telinga sang _Danish _yang sebenarnya juga tak memiliki aksen yang begitu bagus dan lancar kala ia harus berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris. Akhirnya ia hanya mampu tertawa saja, dan seperti biasa lagi, Norway menghajar punggung lelaki yang selalu ia panggil kakak seperti biasanya.

"_Bror_, serius sedikit." Norway mendesah. Sekali-kali saja, kenapa sang kakak tidak bisa sedikit lebih serius? Mungkin perkara bahwa dunia belum kiamat adalah karena sang _Danish _memang belum mencoba serius, dan kalau memang benar alasannya demikian, mungkin Norway bisa memaklumi. Tapi kembali lagi ke topik awal, itu bukan alasan yang masuk akal, apalagi untuk memperbincangkan hipotesa bodoh itu sekarang. "Jadi, Romano. Apa rencanamu?"

Mata biru itu melirik sekilas ke sekitarnya. Seperti biasa di hamparan terpencil tanah Uni Soviet―hei, ini sudah abad 22. Kondisi politik berubah drastis dan Russia sudah berhasil mempersatukan kawan-kawannya dalam rumah besar Uni Soviet―berdirilah mereka di satu _necropolis_ yang lama tidak ditinggali, salah satu kota kecil yang sudah terlupakan namanya, begitu mati, yang kini mulai dihidupkan kembali sebagai kawasan rahasia industri militer setelah ledakan Chernobyl melibas habis kota ini menjadi mati tanpa kehidupan. Nampaknya kota ini sudah tak nampak sehoror beberapa tahun silam, tapi tetaplah, sekarang kota ini membangun satu isi yang jauh lebih horor; salah satu cabang terbesar dari pusat kekuasaan keji milik Russia-China.

Dan disinilah, hanya mereka bertiga, hendak menyerbu masuk untuk menyelamatkan North Italy.

_Well_, lain daripada itu, America sendiri meminta untuk memberikan data lengkap tentang daerah ini kepada seorang Norway sendiri. Jadi bolehlah ia merasa diuntungkan, dua sasaran dalam satu lemparan. Sekarang ia sudah membawa beberapa senjata yang harusnya diperlukan untuk infiltrasi kecil kali ini. Ia harap ia tak akan bertemu dengan kekacauan besar―

―tapi disinilah mereka, hendak membuat kekacauan. Entah ironi, entah harapan goblok.

"Aku sudah membawa petanya. Kita akan lewati jalur A-303." peta yang dimaksud keluar dalam _display_ hologram. Sebuah jari memetakan arah A-303 yang dimaksud dalam peta yang boleh dibilang rumit, bagaikan sebuah labirin. Satu pertanyaan dalam benak Denmark, darimana seorang Romano bisa mendapatkan semua ini? Bahkan sambungan telepon dan listrik saja bisa termasuk, ia benar-benar tak mengerti akan asal kelengkapan ini. Tapi sekali lagi, karena berkali-kali ia hendak bertanya dan sang lelaki personifikasi Italia Selatan itu menjambak rambutnya karena sudah menyelaknya, ia putuskan untuk diam setelah jambakan kelima. "Sebentar lagi kau akan tahu aku dapat semua ini darimana. A-303 ini adalah jalan tercepat sejauh ini..."

**_SREK!_**

"Romano, sudahkah aku memberitahumu kalau aku berhasil mendapatkan akses ke jalan yang lebih cepat?"

Oh, oke. Dari semua orang, Denmark tidak menyangka kalau orang inilah yang akan membantu mereka. "Romano, kau tak bercanda, 'kan?" Norway berucap, mengutarkan pikiran Denmark dalam rangkaian kata demi kata yang sama persis.

"Ya, aku yakin akan apa yang kulakukan." Romano tersenyum kecil, penuh dengan satu maksud yang membuatnya kembali bersemangat. "Kurasa aku tak perlu mengenalkan kalian kepada salah satu wanita hebat yang harus kalian berikan apresiasi lebih; Ukraine."

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>[1] <strong>_Danmark, Finland, Norge, Island, dan Sverige_. Sebenarnya merupakan spelling untuk Denmark, Finland, Norway, Iceland, dan Sweden dalam bahasa Norwegia. Saya... ngerasa susah untuk masukin _Icelandic_ di sini... _because reasons_.

**[2]** _Konbanwa, Aisurando-san_. ( Japanese ) : Selamat sore, Iceland-_san_. ( **A/N** : khusus untuk Kiku, saya akan pakai _spelling_ katakana untuk menyebut nama-nama orang, baik dalam nama nation atau _human names_ di semua cerita saya, jadi mohon dimaklumi, makasih :3 )

**[3] **_Simo Hayhä dan Kolläa River_, adalah satu tempat di Finlandia yang pada masa Perang Dunia II, menjadi salah satu poin utama dalam Winter War, atau juga dikenal dengan nama Finnish-Russo War. Dalam perang ini, seorang _sniper _Finlandia bernama Simo Hayhä menjadi terkenal atas rekor pembunuhannya dan menjadi posisi pertama dalam daftar _sniper _paling mematikan sepanjang masa sebanyak 505 tentara dalam waktu kurang dari 100 hari, hanya dengan menggunakan senjata _sniper _seri tahun 1890an.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **So I dedicated this chapter for the Nordics... Because REASONS ;_; #whaaat.

Oke guys, udah berapa lama? Lama banget? Iya. Kalian tahu saya udah ilang muse untuk cerita ini? =w=" _but suddenly, it appears, again_.

Gimana pun hasilnya, saya bakal tetep lanjutin cerita ini. Saya gak peduli butuh berapa taun, walopun ini gak akan pernah jadi fokus utama saya dalam nulis, tapi percayalah, saya gak akan _discontinued_ cerita ini karena saya sendiri dah jatuh cinta sama setting dan segala macamnya orz. Sekali pun suatu hari nanti saya akan mengumumkan kalau saya bakal berenti nulis fanfic, _I will make an exception for this_.

Karena itu, saya bakal seneng banget kalau saya bisa ngedenger pendapat teman-teman w)/ makasih ya~


End file.
